


Shiro the Hero and the Hungry Chain

by Saasan



Series: Shiro the Hero loves you, baby [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Issues, Gratuitous Smut, Keith has good friends, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shiro is a saint, basically the kind of sex you expect in omegaverse stories, terrible science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Keith never cared that he was an Omega.  Sure, his heats were hella long and stupidly frequent and his body rejected synthetic suppressants so his parents had to pay for injections that had horrible side effects but, that's just life, right?  Okay, so being an Omega sucked a bit, but it had never *mattered* until he moved from his Podunk hometown to the proverbial Big City, where everyone puts you into a category whether you belong there or not.  And now?  Now his body is rejecting even the non-synthetic suppressants, and it turns out the culprit is an awkwardly hot and insanely nice donor, Takashi Shirogane, who it looks he'll have no choice but to spend some "quality time" with or face a medically necessary drop out from college.  Just great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be less angsty than "the things you tame" and probably less fluffy than "SpacePanda" but we'll see, lol. I control nothing.
> 
> It's my first Alpha/Omega thingy, guys! Be gentle? Warning for fake and shitty science.

“Think about it this way: if your body really has started to reject non-synthetic suppressors, you'll probably get to have all kinds of free medical care from sexy nurses. Maybe someone will write about you in a medical journal! You'll finally be popular!” Lance jibbed, nudging Keith in the ribs.

 

Keith was starting to regret letting his roommates tag along with him to pick up his lab results, even if they were planning to get pizza together right after. He _really_ should have just met up with them at the restaurant, or at least told them to wait outside.

 

“Even better, Professor Slav will have to give you an extension on your essay,” Hunk said, offering the vastly more appreciated comfort.

 

“Essay schmessay,” Lance said, dismissing the point with his flawless counterargument. “Depending on the results, Prof Slav will be writing an essay on _you_.”

 

“Depending on the results, I could have cancer or a genetic disorder or a super virus, or pretty much anything,” Keith said, frowning.

 

Keith had always had trouble with his secondary gender. He'd never been able to tolerate synthetic suppressors, so his parents had to shell out big bucks for monthly shots until they were contacted by a teaching hospital that was experimenting with distilling Alpha pheromones into natural alternatives—essentially tricking the body into thinking that it had recently gone through a heat. Keith had always found it a bit uncomfortable that he was taking supplements from completely unknown Alphas, but it sure as hell beat hiding at home every other month for two weeks until he found a mate, and even if they'd been cheaper, the shots had had terrible side effects. Unfortunately, now it seemed like the supplements weren't working, either...

 

“Mr. Kogane?” a lab technician called. “Your results are ready.”

 

Keith thanked him and took the offered folder. He flipped through the pages. “These numbers don't make any sense. Everything says I'm healthy and responding normally but the suppressors are only _barely_ working and my scent glands all hurt like hell,” Keith sighed. “I guess this means more tests.”

 

The technician nodded sympathetically and handed him a card. “Dr. Allura wants to meet with you tomorrow morning. She'll go over your options.”

 

As the three friends walked out of the hospital lobby, Hunk patted Keith's shoulder. “Sorry, man. Being an Omega really sucks.”

 

“Nah, it's just Keith,” Lance said, playfully ruffling his friend's hair. “He's too hot and his body is pissed he isn't getting laid.”

 

“Uh, you're not getting laid either, dude,” Hunk pointed out. “Are you saying you're not hot so your body doesn't care?”

 

“First of all, that was hurtful. Secondly, I may have not thought that all the way through,” Lance said with somber dignity.

 

“Just like usual, then,” Hunk grinned.

 

Despite everything, Keith couldn't help smiling. His friends were ridiculous and annoying and pretty awesome. Raised by a family of pure Alphas, Keith had never felt he fit in with Omegas or even Betas. He'd been a loner in high school and expected that to continue into college, but Lance—an overly friendly Omega with a heart of gold and ego of titanium—and Hunk—a kind and intelligent Beta with the surprising ability to keep up with Lance's shenanigans—had immediately welcomed him into their lives. They were the only reason he'd survived to his sophomore year, and it wasn't just their friendship that saved him. He was a country kid from a place where no one batted an eye at the tiny Omega who wrestled and ran track. Having a family of Alphas at his back helped, of course, but high school wasn't just sitting in class and people knew more about you. No one doubted him. College in the city? Here people constantly treated him like either something fragile and unable to protect himself or like a slut eager for a quick fuck. With a temper like his, it meant constant trouble. Lance and Hunk redirected his energy and helped him navigate the frustrating reality outside his sheltered childhood.

 

“Sorry you didn't learn much, buddy,” Lance said, a little serious for once.

 

“At least we know you're healthy, right?” Hunk offered. “And you've got a meeting tomorrow, so hopefully you'll get answers then.”

 

“Which means tonight, you need your old pals, the Lunk team, to distract you, riiiiight?” Lance grinned. “Show you a good time?”

 

“I appreciate it, guys, but I think after pizza I'm going to—“

 

“If your next word is 'homework', I am disowning you,” Lance interrupted.

 

“What? That makes no grammatical sense. 'I'm going to homework'?” Keith said, baffled.

 

“I cut you off too early. You were supposed to say 'do' first,” Lance said, “but the point still stands. No homework!”

 

“Actually, I have a chemistry test this week—“ Hunk began.

 

“Why do I even bother with you two?” Lance sighed dramatically.

 

In the end they took their pizza home to binge watch a terrible show on Netflix that Lance had been dying to inflict on them before they all split off to do homework. It was a pretty good evening, and by the time Keith went to bed, he was only annoyed about his upcoming appointment instead of worried. He slept fairly well.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Thank you for coming in, Mr. Kogane. Please, sit down,” Dr. Allura said the next morning. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk and Keith sat in one, feeling a bit awkward at the formality.

 

“Thanks. You can just call me Keith,” he said.

 

Dr. Allura nodded. “Keith, I believe we have isolated the factors causing your reaction to our suppressors. I know you're well acquainted with the differences between three secondary genders, but are you aware that there subcategories within the genders?”

 

“I've heard something about that,” Keith said cautiously. After he'd developed an aversion to synthetic suppressants, his mother had read pretty much everything she get her hands on about Omegas. She had come across a theory about sensitivity levels in the different genders and if they could be categorized. It had been both very scientific and unsubstantiated, and Keith dearly hoped this didn't mean he was about to be part of some ground-breaking study.

 

“It's an imprecise field at the moment,” the doctor said, wrinkling her nose in distaste as if anything other than 100% credibility was extremely sour, “but it is believed that some Alphas have additional microscopic ducts in their scent glands that cause them to produce more potent, well, scent. We refer to them as prime Alphas. We believe that one of the donors from your last batch of supplements was a Prime Alpha. This wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't what we call an acute Omega—or, an Omega with extra receptors. Essentially, your body prefers only one of the Alphas and has rejected all the others.”

 

“So, every time I take a pill, my glands become a warzone for competing Alphas, but on a microbiological level?” Keith said. Great.

 

“Close,” Dr. Allura said, looking almost apologetic. “It's more like the prime Alpha 'claimed' you and your body is trying to fight the other ones off—like an infection.”

 

Keith couldn't hide his revulsion. The idea of some random Alpha he'd never even met claiming and dictating his body was disgusting.

 

“We aren't completely certain that this is what happened at this stage, but luckily the prime Alpha has agreed to come in for testing.”

 

“Whoa, hold up,” Keith said. “I didn't agree to that.”

 

Dr. Allura was surprised. “I promise we did not violate any confidentiality agreement, Keith. The prime donor does not know who you are and you don't need to meet him if you don't want to. The testing would be much easier and faster if you were to agree to see him, but you won't violate your privacy, I assure you.”

 

Keith sat back with a frown and folded his arms. He was very much in favor of finding the fastest solution. And, well, it wasn't the donor's fault he'd had this reaction. Shit. He really wasn't comfortable with all this.

 

“What are the options?” he asked.

 

“Ultimately, we need to confirm if you're an acute Omega. If you are, we'll make sure your suppressors only come from non-prime Alphas to avoid this reaction in the future.”

 

“What happens if I'm not an acute Omega?”

 

“Then hopefully, it means you reacted strongly because he's a prime Alpha and your body is...sensitive, even without being acute. Otherwise, I'm afraid we'll be back to square one. The good news is that we know you're healthy. In time, we may discover which of the synthetic binders it is that you're allergic to, and perhaps we can find an alternate solution.”

 

Keith sighed. “That's a lot of work to go to for just little old me.”

 

Dr. Allura smiled sympathetically. “You are in an unusual situation, Keith, but I admire your determination. I'm sure many Omegas would simply have tried to find a bondmate. It...it is a solution, you know. I'm not trying to push you toward anything, but as a doctor I would be remiss not to mention it.”

 

That rankled Keith a bit, but he pushed it down. Dr. Allura was doctor, but she was also an Alpha. Anytime an Alpha suggested he find a bondmate, it pissed him off, even if the science was right there. A bondmate meant a bondmark, and that would regulate all his hormones without a need for suppressants. Even for someone like him who had erratic, frequent heats, a bond would even them out and lessen the intensity.

 

Focus on the issue, Keith.

 

“Okay, so what do I do now? Do I keep taking the supplements or not?” Keith asked. He took them daily and they were barely working. If he skipped even one, he might start a heat. It was almost midterms. He could not afford one of his famous week-long “cramp & cries” as Lance called them (not that Lance had bad heats—the lucky bastard—but he did have a poetic need to name everything).

 

“Keep taking your pills. I don't know if it would be wise to switch you to another batch right away. Even if the problem is that he's a prime, it would be better to taper you off slowly. We'll know tomorrow,” Dr. Allura said, standing up and signaling the end of the meeting. “Will you be willing to come meet the prime donor?”

 

Keith hesitated. It couldn't hurt, right?

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

“Excellent,” Dr. Allura smiled. “Since you've agreed, I can let you know who it is—Takashi Shirogane. He's a very kind man. I think you'll like him.”

 

“Sounds good,” Keith said, shaking her hand, and he left.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Something about the way Dr. Allura had mentioned the donor's name struck Keith as odd. He didn't really have a chance to think about it until after his classes when he was back at his apartment. He decided to see if maybe his roommates recognized the name.

 

“Wait, Takashi Shirogane— _the_ Takashi Shirogane?! Dude, that's insane! You have to go for it!” Lance cried. His eyes were absolutely sparkling.

 

“You've heard of him?” Keith asked.

 

“Uh, Shiro the Hero? Duh. Yeah, I've heard of him. He's a freaking celebrity!” Lance was clearly incredulous at Keith's ignorance.

 

“I don't really know if he's a _celebrity_ , but I mean I've seen him on TV,” Hunk offered.

 

Shiro the Hero, it turned out, was the name given to a local newscaster who was, admittedly, very attractive. He was the subject of many memes and in particular one still of him holding a rescued puppy that was available for adoption had become the basis for a number of photoshop challenges—frequently with the person shopping themselves being held by Shiro.

 

Lance had a half a dozen tabs open, and he scrolled and clicked rapidly, showing Keith the photos and gifs.

 

“Look at him! That's gotta be like 20 kittens he's holding!”

 

“Lance, those are obviously photoshopped,” Keith said, unimpressed.

 

“But look how happy they are! You can't fake that kind of joy. And his arms are totally big enough to hold that many kittens.   Hnngh. I wish he'd hold me with his thighs,” Lance sighed.

 

“Um, aren't you 100% into women?” Hunk said, skeptical and a little weirded out.

 

“Well, duh, but I am a fully functioning Omega, so I am incapable of not Noticing™ that creature. Seriously, if you get any pure juice from him, you have to hook me up,” Lance added to Keith.

 

“Please never refer to it as juice again,” Hunk shuddered.

 

“What? It’s just oil from the scent glands. No biggie. Or did you think I meant something from lower~?” Lance teased. “Something a little thicker and more… _satisfying_?”

 

“La-la-la not listening!” Hunk said, clapping his hands over his ears.

 

“Right, well thanks for the interesting info, guys, but I’m going to go study in my room now,” Keith said as he stood up. It was hard to concentrate on anything when Lance was in the room under normal circumstances, and when he was excited like this? Impossible.

 

Lance nudged Hunk. “He means he’s going to whack off to pictures of his new boy toy,” he said in a stage whisper.

 

“Yeah, see, what makes you think I wanted to imagine that? Because now that’s all I’ve got in my head,” Hunk said.

 

“Fair enough,” Lance conceded. “How about Shay in a bikini?”

 

“Good night, guys,” Keith said, and he closed the door.

 

 

~*~*~

 

Keith had gone into his room to do homework. Really. In fact, he’d been doing homework for the past two hours. The fact that he was now looking up pictures of Takashi Shirogane on his laptop meant nothing. He was taking a quick break, that’s all, and he was curious. He wanted a chance to (privately) study up on the guy before he met him. Sue him.

 

Admittedly, the guy _seemed_ nice in the video clips Keith found. He was all professionalism during the reporting segments and then kind smiles during interviews out in the field. The station must have picked up on the man’s popularity because there was inordinate number of clips of him at pet shelters, out on farms, at the zoo, or really anywhere else there were baby animals for him to hold. It was objectively adorable.

 

Okay, so the man was attractive. No harm in admitting that. If you’d asked Keith to draw a male Alpha (and Keith had any artistic talent), he’d pretty much have drawn this guy. He was hot. Stupidly hot. Those ridiculously broad shoulders, the obviously ripped even-while-in-a-suit thighs, the jawline so strong a god would envy it… And then Keith found a clip of the man trying to surf for a segment and he had to slam his laptop shut because _dear god his fucking muscles_.

 

Keith could feel an honest-to-god _blush_ on his cheeks and he hid his face in hands and groaned. This was so pathetic. It’s not like he’d never seen another attractive person before, and for all he knew, the guy was actually a jerk. He’d never even met the man. Plus, no one _that_ attractive—Alpha or otherwise—stayed single for long. There was a 99% chance he was taken. _Snap out of it, Keith_.

 

One thought, though, kept bubbling up, even as Keith stubbornly pulled out his next textbook: in almost the most intimate way possible, this man had already claimed him. A small rush of blood surged into his traitorous cock. Shit.

 

Tomorrow was going to be awkward as fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and hate the Omegaverse genre. It's soooo often used to make a scary rape-fest but it has such potential for a meaningful discussion of gender. Also: awkward but necessary marathon sex. Please and thank you. 
> 
> Next time: Keith meets Shiro and promptly embarrasses himself. 
> 
> Do you guys prefer shorter but more frequent updates? 'Cause that's what I've been doing lately and I sorta like it. Hmm. By the way, if y'all have toy requests for this, let me know. ^_^ And if you feel too awkward saying it yourself, you can always anon me on my tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith meets Shiro and immediately embarrasses himself, Lance has very good day, and Hunk does damage control like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lance. He's my smol boi.

 

In retrospect, Keith never should have agreed to let Lance and Hunk come along. Hunk, at least, had a reason to come as it turned out one of his classmates was interning at the hospital’s research facility and he wanted to give her some paperwork. Lance, on the other hand…was, well, Lance. Still, Keith was nervous as hell and grateful for the distraction.

 

Dr. Allura poked her head into the hall and smiled at Keith.

 

“Oh good, you’re here early, Keith. Mr. Shirogane is already here, too. Come on inside,” she said, motioning him into her office. She paused. “Are you his mate?” she asked Lance. “You’re welcome to join us.”

 

“I’m his _room_ mate, baby, and I’d be happy to join you,” Lance said smoothly with a wink. “Keith never mentioned he had such an attractive doctor. I’m glad to know he is in such capable, lovely hands.”

 

“Lance, please go jump off a bridge or bother Hunk or something,” Keith said, smacking his forehead. “I assure you this creature is not my mate or boyfriend or whatever and he should _definitely_ go be anywhere else but here.”

 

“Hurtful,” Lance said, but he still seemed in good spirits as he sauntered off.

 

Dr. Allura’s smile now looked a little stretched. “Well then,” she said, “shall we continue?”

 

Two things slammed into Keith’s mind as he walked into Dr. Allura’s office. 1. Takashi Shirogane was 100% hotter in person (something he would not have believed was possible) and 2. Takashi Shirogane had been able to hear that entire exchange through the opened door.

 

And he smelled nice. Really, really nice.

 

“Keith, this is Mr. Shirogane,” Dr. Allura said.

 

“Just call me Shiro, please,” the man in question said, rising from the chair and extending his hand.

 

Not even first name basis. _Nickname_ basis. Keith’s brain had never failed him so severely as it did right now. His stupid, stupid Omega brain.

 

“Hi,” he squeaked. “Keith.” He took Shiro’s hand and immediately dropped it with a small shriek.

 

What the actual shit, brain.

 

“Are you okay?” Shiro cried, his inexpressibly adorable eyes wide with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Just surprised,” Keith gasped. He looked down stupidly at his hand. “That was bizarre.”

 

Dr. Allura looked positively delighted. “A reaction! Excellent! I did not believe you’d experience something on this scale, but I must admit this is fascinating data. Please, describe what you just felt in detail.” She held up a stylus and tablet, poised to take notes, beaming out eagerness.

 

Because yes, Keith would just love to describe his idiot body’s stupid reaction in complete detail in front of the very hot man. Yes please.

 

“Um, it felt like a shock, like from one of those buzzer toys. You know, the kind people hide in their hand for a practical joke?” he said. “It didn’t hurt, I was just really shocked, um, surprised.” Oh god please don’t notice the pun.

 

“I’m glad it didn’t hurt,” Shiro said with a soft smile.

 

“Marvelous,” Dr. Allura said. “Shiro, please try touching his glands.”

 

Fuck fuck fuck excuse me _what_?!

 

“Um…,” was all he managed.

 

“Would that be alright, Keith? May I touch your wrist?” Shiro asked, turning in his chair to face Keith properly.

 

Damn, he looked so good in a suit. Wait, had he dressed up to impress Keith? No, no you freaking idiot he wears that to work. …what was the question?

 

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked again. He was starting to look extremely worried.

 

“I’m fine,” he stammered, sitting down and sticking his arm out like an automaton.

 

Looking a little unconvinced, Shiro hesitantly reached out and pressed his thumb lightly against Keith’s wrist.

 

“Fuck shit what the fuck,” Keith exclaimed, jerking his hand back.

 

Even Dr. Allura was alarmed by that and they both swarmed to him in concern.

 

“It doesn’t hurt it’s fine I’m fine it’s fine,” Keith rambled hurriedly. He rubbed his wrist with his other hand and stared at it. “Better than, fine, actually. Wow. Lots better.” He shook his wrist and wiggled the fingers on that hand.

 

“And what does that feel like?” Dr. Allura asked, immediately back in research mode.

 

“It hurt for a second, like someone stabbed a needle in the gland, but now it’s more like…like after a muscle knot suddenly gets released. Kinda like that,” Keith explained. Words, please work for me. I’m begging you.

 

Dr. Allura nodded as she scribbled on the tablet. “I suspect you are reacting to the oils on Mr. Shirogane’s skin. Would you please see if the other wrist has the same reaction?”

 

Keith slowly extended his arm and Shiro equally warily rubbed his wrist. Keith managed to neither shout obscenities nor wrench his arm away this time, which he considered an extreme improvement. Now that he could properly anticipate the feeling, the stabbing sensation didn’t hurt much and the feeling dissolved almost immediately into relief. He actually sighed. It felt really, really nice.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Shiro smiled.

 

Fuck. He said it out loud.

 

“When you mentioned testing, I kinda thought you meant more blood work or something,” Keith said to Dr. Allura, eager to change the subject.

 

“Unfortunately, to get a definitive diagnosis, we would need to do a biopsy,” Dr. Allura frowned with a purse of her lips.

 

“Oh god, that won’t be necessary,” Keith said to Shiro. Being a donor was already a generous act (and a bit of a painful one, from what he’d heard) and there was no way he could ask that of this man.

 

Shiro smiled and waved away the concern. “I’ve already had one.” He noticed the confusion on Keith’s face and continued. “I had a tumor on my neck removed when I was younger,” he explained, turning his head to reveal a small scar. Keith couldn’t help but notice there were no bite marks. Perhaps the man didn’t have a partner.

 

Again, seriously? Get your shit together, Keith!

 

“I was able to review those records and confirm that Mr. Shirogane is a prime Alpha—not that our research is fully finished or official, but for our purposes the label will work for now. And, judging by the way you react, I think it’s a fair bet that you are an acute Omega,” she added to Keith.

 

“Which means what exactly?” he said. She’d said something about tapering before, but honestly? He’d like more of Shiro. Erm, not like that. _Really_. Just to clear his system of the other donors. Oh fuck. That would make it worse, wouldn’t it? Then he’d have to go from pure prime to zero.

 

“It means you need to make a decision about the timing of your—pardon the phrasing—detox. I know you’re a student. Attempting this mid-semester would be hard on you, but continuing as you are may lead to complete loss of suppression and spur you into an unplanned heat. Am I correct that you have spring break approaching?” Keith nodded. “Then I recommend you plan to go off your suppressants directly before and have a heat during your break. Then we will start fresh afterwards.”

 

Keith’s shoulders sagged. Since it was extremely unhealthy to go without any heats, he arranged to have one over winter break and two during the summer. It wasn’t ideal and his heats were horrible, but it was a heck of lot better than when he’d first presented. He’d been out of school for weeks at a time every other month. He ended up having to repeat a grade. The trouble was, he ended up needing to skip his last winter break heat, so it had been almost 10 months since his last heat. That meant his next heat was probably going to be hell—and it might last longer than spring break. He explained this to Dr. Allura.

 

“And you know Omegas aren’t allowed to be in class when they’re in heat, so unless we can somehow make this a short heat, I’m going to have to skip maybe a full week of class,” he said.

 

“I’m reluctant to suggest this, but if it came down to it, we could give you emergency suppressants at the end of spring break to insure you could make it back to class. You won’t feel well, but you would legally be allowed to attend,” Dr. Allura said. “There’s also the option of finding a heat partner to speed up the process.”

 

Keith’s cheeks blazed. He’d never spent a heat with anyone and he had absolutely no Alpha friends he would feel comfortable asking. “No thank you,” he said quickly.

 

“There are professionals I could contact for you, if you don’t know anyone you’d like to ask. I would recommend a Beta for this heat—I don’t believe your body would tolerate a different Alpha other than Mr. Shirogane considering how you’re reacting to the suppressors you’re on right now,” Dr. Allura advised.   “How long was your longest heat? I know I have it on file somewhere,” she muttered, shuffling some papers. “A Beta might not be sufficient support, but under these circumstances…”

 

“19 days,” Keith said. “And that was with emergency suppressants, which took three more days to fully kick in,” he added miserably. Healthy heats rarely lasted a week; most lasted four or five days.

 

Dr. Allura looked truly alarmed. “When was this?”

 

“My first heat,” Keith said miserably. “Everyone in my family—and I mean everyone—is an Alpha, so no one knew that much about how to deal with an Omega. They just thought I was really sick, like they didn't realize it _was_ a heat. Even the doctors didn't at first because it hurt so bad and I wasn't acting like I was in a presenting heat.” His body hadn’t been able to handle the rush of hormones and he’d spent most of his heat delirious and crying. He hadn’t even been horny, just so damn sick he’d been hospitalized.

 

“The notes in your file were far too brief about that,” she said with a frown. “I’m going to write up a questionnaire I’d like you to fill out. Expect an email from me this evening. I’ll need some more information before recommending a plan, because this is becoming a little more complicated than I'd originally thought. I’d like to help you avoid missing school if it all possible,” she said sympathetically, “but our first priority needs to be your health.”

 

“And if there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know,” Shiro said earnestly. He pulled out a business card (because of course he had a business card) and wrote his cellphone number on the back.

 

“Um, thanks,” Keith mumbled as he took the card, because it was physically impossible for him to be freaking normal. He nodded to both of them and turned to leave the office.

 

Outside the door, Lance and Hunk were waiting (lying in wait?) for him.

 

“Keith my man! I’ve had a _day_!” Lance cried excitedly. Whatever it was he planned to say was immediately derailed when Shiro appeared in the doorway behind Keith. “Shiro the Hero,” he said in awe, his jaw-dropping like a goddamn cartoon character. “Can I…can I take a selfie with you?”

 

Shiro agreed with a good-natured smile and Keith died a little on the inside, particularly after Shiro offered to take selfies with all of them and he happened to _barely_ brush against Keith’s neck when he put a hand around his back and Keith jumped like a damn jack-in-the-box, prompting Shiro to apologize far too much like it was in any way his fault.

 

Keith wasn’t even sure how he managed to pull his friends away and get outside, but by the time he had, his face actually hurt from how hard he was blushing.

 

“Oh my god today is such a _day_!” Lance sighed happily. “I got my picture with Shiro the Hero and I met _two_ female Alphas. My kinks are met. I am made whole.”

 

“Dude, I already told you that I knew a female Alpha. You’re just an idiot and forgot,” Hunk said. “Anyway, the important thing is: how are you doing, Keith? What’d you learn?”

 

“That I am so screwed,” Keith said miserably. He gave them a breakdown of the situation.

 

“Fuck, man, that sucks hard,” Lance said seriously. “I mean, you have week-long heats under the best of circumstances, right? You’re probably going to have to take the emergency suppressants.”

 

“I know,” Keith groaned. “I'll do it if I have to, but this seriously sucks.”

 

“The only cure for that is an evening with friends,” Lance said solemnly, “and I just so happen to know your only two friends, and they are committed to turning that frown upside down.”

 

Keith just sighed. “I don't know if I'm feeling up to doing anything. Catch me again after class. I've still got one more today.”

 

“Lame. Text me later,” Lance said. “Hunk and I'll come up with something to knock your socks off; don't you worry!”

 

“Seriously, I'll reign him in,” Hunk promised. “See ya later.”

 

“See ya,” Keith waved, and headed back to campus.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Okay, so get this,” Lance said when they all met up again later. “I came up with fifty awesome ideas--”

 

“All of which I vetoed.”

 

“All of which Hunk vetoed, but then fate intervened and that Alpha girl, Pidge, invited all of us--

 

“Invited me and said I could bring two friends.”

 

“Invited Hunk and by extension all of us, to a sorority party tonight. Perfect! Am I right?” Lance grinned.

 

“Two things: I'm gay and I hate parties, so why exactly would I want to go to a sorority mixer?” Keith said, entirely unimpressed. “All the guys will be straight.”

 

“Two things! Free alcohol, and you get to be my wingman,” Lance replied, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“He means free alcohol and you get to watch him crash and burn,” Hunk translated helpfully, “and we kinda thought you wouldn’t want to go somewhere with a bunch of Alphas trying hit on you right now. Anyway, it's Friday night, so don't try to bail with a homework excuse, but seriously. This is supposed to be about you, so if you don't want to go, that's cool. We can do something else.”

 

Lance's eyes were beaming wells of hopefulness, but they dimmed down as he looked at Keith again. “You know what? Whatever you want, dude. Seriously. No worries.” Keith must have looked pretty bad because Lance was definitely concerned.

 

“How about we check out it, and if I hate we leave? I'd be happy just playing video games at home, but I can't deny the appeal of free alcohol and watching Lance fail at flirting,” Keith said.

 

“For you, my man, I will pull out all the stops. I will either die a hero or flirt long enough to become the villai—you know what, I'm not sure where I was going with that,” Lance said. “Hunk, you willing to be our sober buddy? Because I want this one to let loose, but I'm also a little worried about him,” Lance added as an aside. “The ones wound the tightest go the craziest, you know.”

 

(“I can hear you,” Keith said.)

 

Hunk, being the sweetheart that he was, agreed without question and the matter was settled. Project Keith Inebriation and Lance Flirtation was a go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in my Omegaverse details? I could write up a little thing and put in the notes next chapter. Or I can just incorporate more of it in the story...? Put it in Keith's questionnaire he will get to fill out and feel waaaay too embarrassed about... or something?
> 
> So far no one has requested any kinks or toys for the Sheith Week o' Fun, lol. I don't mind coming up with my own thing, but if you guys wanna see something in particular, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith gets to throw a punch, send an email, embarrass himself further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write Lance, he gets thirstier. Holy frick.

 

Keith was having a lot more fun than he thought he would—mainly because Pidge was pretty cool and she was completely shutting Lance down. She and Hunk were being total Science Buddies and it was pretty hilarious to watch Lance try to wiggle his way in. Even Keith had something to add to the conversation when she talked about her internship and poor Lance, unfortunately, could only add that he had met her boss, Dr. Allura, earlier that day, to which she responded icily, “I know. I heard you salivating over her to Hunk in the hallway before you came in the lab.” And that was about it for Lance.

 

Lance might have made progress with someone else, but alas for his love life, Keith ended the evening within the first half hour of the party. It wasn’t exactly Keith’s fault, either. He’d gone to get a refill when he overheard a small group of Alphas talking. One was particularly loud, clearly already well into his drinking plans.

 

“Can’t wait to get my knot wet. You know how Omegas get on spring break—horny as fuck and all needing a good cock to fill ‘em up. You can totally tell which ones want it, too, during midterms. They all start going off their suppressants and it smells so fucking good. You know some of them do it to distract Alphas and throw off the curve. Cock teases shouldn’t be allowed in school but I mean who cares when you get all those sluts together? Easy pickings and they’re just _begging_ for it like whores.”

 

To Keith’s credit, he did not just walk up and punch the Alpha.

 

He said “hello” first.

 

Less than a minute later, Lance and Hunk were there, Lance yelling his support and Hunk attempting to wrangle them both into submission.

 

“You’re a pair of pissy Omegas, aren’t you? Did your cycles match up or something? You needing a big knot in you?” the Alpha taunted. His overall demeanor was made significantly less threatening by the bruise blossoming around his eye.

 

“Hate to break it to you pal, but I’m a lot less picky than my friend here, and if my skinny ass don’t want none, you got no chance in hell, son,” Lance snapped.

 

“Guys, your righteous fury is 100% righteous, but I don’t want you to get arrested, so let’s tone it down a bit, yeah?” Hunk said nervously.

 

“Listen to chubbo. He knows what’s good for ya,” one of the other Alphas laughed. “Wouldn’t want to see your pretty little faces get messed up, even if you do need a good pounding.”

 

“Oh fuck _no_ you don’t,” Keith growled. “You leave Hunk out of this. He is twice the man any of you are and I’d pick him a thousand times over any of you!”

 

“That goes double for me, and I don’t even like guys!” Lance shouted.

 

“Um, thanks?” Hunk said.

 

Pidge, who had been watching from the background, sighed and got in the middle of them. “Knock it off, Richard,” she said to the largest of the Alphas. “We girls gossip a lot and if rumor holds true, I’ve got a bigger knot than you and I’m a third your size. Hell, my grandma’s got a bigger knot and she’s an Omega. So, if you lot can control your pissing party and you three can stay quiet, you guys can stay. Otherwise,” she gestured behind herself with her thumb, “there’s the door.”

 

There were mumbled apologies and the group broke up. Keith, Lance, and Hunk apologized to Pidge privately. She waived aside their concerns.

 

“It was funny. I’m here for the connections, not the parties, so don’t worry about it. I just don’t want the sorority to get in the news for having a fight,” she shrugged.

 

Even with their forgiveness secured, they didn’t end up staying much longer. Keith was starting to feel sick again, so they called it an evening and went home.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Hunk made comfort food and they all had a fairly good time at the apartment before Keith finally had to apologize and just head to bed. Naturally, he found he couldn't sleep. Lovely. He sighed and pulled out his laptop to browse the internet mindlessly for a while until he (hopefully) felt better.

 

Oh right. Dr. Allura was going to email him. He pulled up the email in question and saw the discouragingly long questionnaire she’d made. No time like the present.

 

First question: _Going back at least three (and if possible, more) generations, list all genders of all immediate family members._

 

That was easy. Alphas, alphas, and more alphas.

 

_How much contact did you have said family members, and what genders were your friends growing up?_

 

Keith sighed. This was going to be annoying. The categories of questions were “What hormones have you been exposed to and by whom?” followed by “What’s your family medical history?” and then “What all medications, hormone or otherwise, have you had and what were your reactions?” Then the questions got a bit more…interesting.

 

_Please list all sexual acts and what genders of partners were involved, specifying if in or out of a heat._

 

N/a. (Off to a freaking awesome start with this section. Next question.)

 

_On a scale of 1 to 10, how sexually gratified are you both in and out of your heats?_

 

Uhh… Masturbation is fine, so an 8 or something…? And generally not horny during heats. Too sick to care, call it a 1 or maybe a 0.

 

_Please list your refractory periods in and out of heats._

 

Too sick to notice during a heat and I’ve never tried to find out when outside of one.

 

_Please list all combinations of genders you are attracted to, starting with least attractive._

 

Male Betas/Omegas about the same. Male Alphas the most physically, but that’s probably just the hormones talking. (Although, come to think of it, isn’t all attraction based on hormones…? That was a little further down the proverbial rabbit hole than Keith cared to go.)

 

_If you haven’t spent a heat with a partner, is that circumstantial (such as no available partners) or from personal choices?_

 

(Okay, that was way, way too complicated. He’d never had a partner he really wanted to spend a heat with, but if he had a boyfriend, he’d definitely spend the heat with them, right? Heats are supposed to be great with a partner…but what if it wasn’t? What if he couldn’t have a good heat, and wouldn't that be terrible for them, too?) Never had a partner I felt comfortable with; not sure if I’m physically capable of a pleasurable heat.

 

_Would you like to have children, and if so, would you like to be the one to carry them?_

 

(Somehow, that made Keith nervous. He’d always been terrified of getting pregnant, but he wasn’t sure if that was because his body was objectively awful or if it was something more. He chewed his lip.) I’m fine with kids. Don’t think pregnancy would be good for me. Depends on the partner. (Sure. That sounded mature.)

 

Keith was starting to feel more tired and more sick. He went to the bathroom to throw up, took a pain killer, drank some water and came back to bed. He was almost done with the questionnaire. Awesome.

 

_How do you feel about being an Omega?_

 

Physically, it’s been really shitty. Socially, half the people I meet treat me like I’m supposed to be one way or another and it’s annoying but whatever. I don’t really care. My family is awesome and my friends are good and if my body would just act vaguely normal, it would all be fine. (That sounded whiney. Whatever.) I’m scared I won’t be able to finish school. I want to be able to support myself. If I can’t get healthy, I’ll have to find a mate whether I like them or not or else just have my parents take care of me and I don’t want to be a knot hole or a burden. (Ooo, whinier still!)

 

_How do you feel about Alphas?_

 

(This one is easy.) They fucking terrify me. (Until I punch them.) I hate that my body can’t take care of itself without them.

 

Survey done, sent back, and going to sleep now. Keith shut his laptop off and fell into troubled dreams. He did not feel rested in the morning.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

As a matter of fact, Keith did not feel rested all weekend. He spent half of it running to the bathroom and the other half trying to get whatever studying done ahead of time he could manage. If he felt this bad now, how was he going to manage until spring break? There was no longer any question of if he would have a heat. He’d be having one if wanted it or not.

 

By Monday, Keith practically had to drag himself to his appointment. Thank _god_ the hospital had free coffee. Bless you, Guardians of Caffeine.

 

And hold up—Shiro was nearby. Keith could _smell_ him and he wasn’t even in sight. Was he supposed to be at today’s meeting?? Keith couldn’t remember. Drawn like a magnet by the scent, Keith followed down the hall and then heard him, apparently on the phone, just around the corner. Like an emotionally mature and mentally sound person, he immediately started to eavesdrop.

 

“No, I said prime Alpha and acute Omega. Acute, not ‘a cute’. Think like an angle.” A pause. “Ha ha,” he said sarcastically. “An angle not an angel, you doofus. Now focus. I need your advice. I got an email from him and I’ve been thinking about it all weekend.”

 

Wait. WAIT.

 

“He’s really sick. Way sicker than I thought. He was sick before, but now that he’s had supplements with my donation, well… Let’s just say I’m worried.”

 

Oh god. Oh god no. Keith grabbed his phone and quickly opened his email app. And oh yes, there it was in all its shining glory: Reply All. He hadn't even paid enough attention to notice the original email been addressed to both of them in the first place.

 

“Yeah, I want to offer, but is that too much? He’s scared of Alphas in general and I don’t think he even _likes_ me as a person.”

 

What? Why would he think that? Sure, he’d been awkward as hell, but that was because he was nervous, not because he didn’t like Shiro. He kind of loved Shiro. Well, loved the way he smelled. And looked in a suit. Yes. Okay. Thoughts out of the gutter.

 

“Well, he wouldn’t make eye contact, for one, but mostly it was his body language. It was like he was trying to physically get as far away from me as possible, but maybe he was just scared of me? I don’t know. He didn’t seem scared of the doctor and she’s an Alpha but he’s known her longer. I wouldn’t blame him if he does hate me. A prime Alpha has no business donating,” he sighed, “especially not if it means wrecking havoc on someone’s body. I think I might have really messed this guy up.”

 

Okay, probably shouldn’t eavesdrop anymore. Keith took a deep breath and then poked his head around the corner, catching Shiro’s eye and waving a sheepish greeting. Shiro’s face blanched white and he stuttered an apology into the phone and hung up.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, rubbing at the back of his neck, “sorry for eavesdropping, but I wanted to let you know I don’t hate you or anything, and I think you’ve been really awesome trying to help and stuff. Also, I um, didn’t mean to send you that email. I hit Reply All, so you don’t need to read too much into that. But uh…yeah. Not mad or anything.”

 

“I am so, so sorry for reading your private information,” Shiro blurted out immediately.

 

“Again, it’s fine. And, really. I’m not mad. Just super nervous and um, yeah. My body is reacting _really_ strongly to you and it’s weird and okay that’s too much information. Shutting up now.” Keith would pay good money to never find out just how red his face was at this particular moment.

 

Shiro apologized again and Keith felt a bit bad that he’d admitted to eavesdropping at all considering how extremely repentant the man was. It was somehow cute, because shouldn't _he_ be the one apologizing for listening in on a private conversation? Thankfully, Dr. Allura interrupted them before they could continue further down their cycle of apologies and they went into her office.

 

“I don’t need to be here,” Shiro said abruptly. “He hit ‘Reply All’ on accident. I mean, if you want me here, Keith, that’s fine, but….”

 

“You can stay,” Keith said immediately. "You make me hella nervous but you smell so freaking good and this is the first time since Friday I haven’t had a headache.” Thank you, mouth, for deciding to just ignore any kind of filter. Well played.

 

Dr. Allura looked between them, a little puzzled, before beginning. “Based on the data I’ve been able to collect, I’ve learned something interesting. Prime Alphas and acute Omegas seem to come from families that are either predominantly Omega or Alpha respectively. I believe it may be nature’s way of forcing diversity of genders. That isn’t helpful information for the two of you, but perhaps it is a little comforting to know that primes and acutes may well be predisposed to health problems. I’ve been phoning a number of my colleagues, and several have had patients similar to the two of you. Fortunately, the health problems tend to be treatable. I believe once we get you through this next heat, you’ll be much more comfortable, Keith.”

 

“I’m not going to make it to spring break,” Keith said wearily. It was only as he said it that it he realized how true it was. If it was just that he was sick, he could power through. But no. He was going to go into heat, probably before the end of the week—just in time to miss every last one of his midterms. Freaking awesome. “Is there any chance I could have emergency suppressants _now_ instead of after my heat?”

 

Dr. Allura’s face was very apologetic. “I could not in good conscience do that, not when I know there is a fair chance you will need suppressants to stop your heat at the end.”

 

“Then can I risk it? Have it stopped now and just hope my heat ends in time? I’d rather be able to take my tests and get back from break late. Please,” Keith said.

 

“What I would prefer to do is let you have your heat early and I’ll speak to your professors to let them know the circumstances. Legally, they are required to accommodate emergency heats. I am willing to consider offering the emergency suppressants before instead of after your heat, but based on your current symptoms, it might be too late. I’m going to send you to the lab for testing.”

 

Keith wanted to cry. Lately, it felt like his body was taking _all_ his choices away from him. He didn’t hear too much of what Dr. Allura said to him after that, but he gathered that she would give him a call with the results and he could make his final decision then.

 

He found himself in the hallway, dazed, the lab order in his hand. Shiro cleared his throat and Keith turned around.

 

“This may not be the best time, but I would like to offer my help, again, in anyway I can, and in anyway you are comfortable with,” he said with a polite awkwardness.

 

Keith stared at him blankly. A hug. A hug would be nice. Without fully meaning to, he swayed forward and rested his head on Shiro’s chest.

 

“The only time I haven’t felt like barfing my guts out in the past week is when I’m near you,” he mumbled.

 

Shiro stood very still before gently rubbing Keith’s back with one hand. “Aren’t you scared of me?” he asked quietly. “You wrote that you were terrified of Alphas.”

 

“I…I can beat up most Alphas, to be honest, but right now I feel like shit, and you’re crazy muscly. So yeah, a little. Mostly…I’m scared of myself. I’m scared I’ll lose control.” Wow. Being hella honest right here.

 

“Heats and ruts are both about losing control,” Shiro said, still very quiet. “It’s just that with one the obsession is for receiving and with the other it’s for giving, and sometimes it’s not up to you how that happens. Without a partner you trust, both are very frightening.”

 

Keith had never once in his life heard a rut described as frightening. That was absolutely foreign to everything he understood about what it meant to be an Alpha, but then it was also foreign for an Alpha to surrender control, or admit a weakness. And this Alpha, who smelled exactly like comfort, was balancing distance and touch to soothe without scaring him, and he was admitting a weakness. It was bizarre to the point of being disorienting, but he didn’t mind it. Keith nuzzled in a little closer and sighed.

 

“I’m a little scared, too,” Shiro said quietly, holding very still. “I’m afraid to let you out of my sight. It’s an Alpha thing—having an Omega that smells like me, who is sick and distressed; it hurts not to know where you are or if you’re safe.   Everything is your decision, I promise, but if you would please let me know what you’re planning…even if it is go forward without anything from me. Please, just let me know.”

 

Keith took in a few slow breaths, savoring the feeling of his stomach settling, his head clearing, and his muscles relaxing. “You heard Dr. Allura. That’s really nothing I can do. It’s fine. It’s not your fault. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll just have my heat and go on different suppressants when it ends.”

 

“Keith…,” Shiro’s voice trailed off. “Keith, there’s a lot of things I can do for you. I could donate again and give you pure scent oils to ease you through your heat. I could pay for toys or air purifiers or a stay at a heat hotel. You could stay in my home if you wanted—be surrounded by Alpha scent if that helped, and I wouldn’t need to be there if you weren’t comfortable. If you wanted me nearby but not with you, I could stay in another room. Or I could…Keith, I would share your heat with you, if you wanted.”

 

That was about 10,000% more than Keith was expecting. His face might have twitched. Thankfully, that was before and not after Shiro pulled back to look him in the eye.

 

“Keith, you’re going to have a heat, and that’s not something you can choose. But, you can decide the conditions surrounding it. If you’d be willing to include me in anyway, I’d be honored, and I don’t just mean as an Alpha. I can’t believe everything you’ve struggled with and how hard you’ve had to work and I admire all of it. I don’t need answer now, but please,” he said, “consider it.”

 

Keith stared at him. It took him a full ten seconds to realize he hadn’t responded in any way, shape, or form. He nodded faintly.

 

“I’ll let you know,” he said distantly.

 

Shiro smiled with relief in his eyes. He started to leave but then ducked forward to whisper a parting message in Keith's ear.

 

“You affect me strongly, too,” he said, and then he was gone.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith's lab results came back: three days until his heat started. Maybe two.

 

With shaky hands, Keith pulled out Shiro's business card, read the number on the back, and typed it into his phone.

 

Two rings. An answer.

 

“Takashi speaking,” the low voice said crisply.

 

“Shiro? This is Keith. Can we talk?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Omegas don't have knots. Pidge was just adding insult to (literal) injury. Alphas are the only ones with knots and both males and fems have them. Yup. Pidge has got a dick. I'm so sorry. ;^; That's how it usually goes in Omegaverse, so not my fault??? Betas are like "normal" humans. Male Alphas are like Betas but they get knots. Fem Alphas are like fem Betas only they have cocks that can knot (smaller than males) and they have internal testes as well as ovaries, meaning that (like male Omegas) than can be either father or mother to children. Both kinds of Omegas have that legendary "second opening" internally for their female reproductive organs, so both genders only have the one exit (or I guess two, because urethras are a thing). Which meeeeeeans I messed up last chapter. FINISH YOUR SCIENCE FIRST is the lesson of the day, because otherwise, why wouldn't anyone already know that Keith is an Omega? Like, even if he never went exploring "down there", an ultrasound o' baby Keith in Mummy's Tummy would have been like "oh look, it's an Omega!" Dammit, science. So, gonna go fix that a smidge.
> 
> That's about it for worldbuilding that I *plan* to put in the notes. I'll fit what I can into the story. Oh! And "presenting" a secondary gender just means secondary puberty starting at 15-16. Can you imagine? Can. You. Imagine. A *second* puberty. 
> 
> *shudders*
> 
> Lucky Betas with just one puberty. 
> 
> This has been fun! Working hard on the next chapter. ^3^ I am HOPING that we actually get to start Keith's heat by the end of the chapter... If not, then it will start at the beginning of the next one. I promise!!
> 
> BONUS~  
> Shiro's reaction his parting phrase: *omg omg omg that was creepy he hates me now*  
> Keith's reaction to the parting phrase: *omg omg omg that was the hottest thing I've ever heard*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Shiro discuss expectations and Krolia makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothers gonna mother. RIP Keith.

 

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod,” Lance chanted for the tenth time. “Shiro the Hero wants to share your heat??? And you said yes???? Without talking to us first??????? Ohmygod ohmygod I'm not sure if I'm pissed or proud. Hunk, our little boy is going to get laid.”

 

“I didn't say yes yet, exactly,” Keith insisted. “We're going to talk about it more...decide what all is okay.”

 

“Hunk, our little boy is going to get laid and negotiate kinks first,” Lance said, wiping away a (fake) proud tear.

 

“Yeah, see that right there? That's why I didn't ask you for permission, _Dad_.”

 

“Hunk! Our little boy has a daddy kink!”

 

“Okay, ignoring Lance forever,” Hunk said, “have you talked to your parents? It was scary enough when your mom 'interviewed' us to be your roommates, let alone something like this... Yeah, dude, Shiro better have balls of steel is all I'm saying.”

 

“He's got abs of steel, that's for sure!”

 

“Ignoring Lance forever,” Keith said, “I haven't told them yet and that is um, kinda terrifying. I mean, I'm a grown ass adult and really don't need her permission and all, but my mom is...”

 

“Terrifying?” Hunk supplied.

 

“Totally terrifying but also hot as hell?” Lance piped up.

 

“I seriously hate that my mom finds your obsession with fem Alphas _cute_ ,” Keith groaned.

 

“A dominate woman can appreciate a submissive man, Keith. You just don't have sophisticated tastes.”

 

“Pretty sure she just thought it was cute you had the guts to flirt with her because it made you seem like a harmless, incredibly stupid puppy. And she could snap your spine with her thighs,” Hunk said.

 

“I'd let her,” Lance sighed.

 

“He's his own kind of terrifying, isn't he?” Hunk said to Keith.

 

Keith nodded. “Well, Shiro survived Lance, and provided he and I have a good discussion, I guess I'll warn him about her and hope for the best,” he said with a shrug. Truthfully, he was sure his mom would cave like a house of cards within two minutes of talking to Shiro because he was 100% her type, and his mom was weak to her type the way Lance was weak to, well, everything. The question was: could Keith survive the humiliation?

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith was eternally grateful to Hunk and Lance for helping out with his last minute heat. Hunk took Dr. Allura’s letter to all his professors, alerting them to the situation. Surprisingly, Professor Slav was the most supportive, and everyone agreed to the suggested accommodations. Lance, meanwhile, went shopping to stock up on all of Keith’s favorite heat foods (mostly high-nutrient chocolate bars, a huge contradiction in terms but he wasn’t going question it). Hunk also went into full mother-mode in terms of food preparation—if “his Omega son” was going to have a heat, he was going to make damned sure that he went in with an abundance of extra calories. Keith would have chalked that up to Beta instincts and to Hunk’s natural sense of caring, but he was also pretty certain that Hunk was secretly ecstatic to take advantage of Shiro’s offer to pay for pre-heat groceries. And the pre-heat meeting? That had gone…pretty well, actually.

 

They’d met in Shiro’s office because the poor man had a million tasks to take care of before he ditched the news station for an unspecified amount of time. Keith felt not a little guilty for that, but Shiro told him quite sincerely not to worry.

 

“The producers might be annoyed, but I promise that everyone else is perfectly fine with it. I’m actually looking forward to letting some of my colleagues have more airtime. I know they’re going to do wonderful and it will be so good for them to have more exposure,” he said, because Shiro was an angel and _of course_ he was delighted for his co-workers and not threatened by their success.

 

Keith nodded and tried not to make it too damn obvious that he was absolutely reveling in the smell of Shiro’s office. Shiro had apologized for being a bit late to their meeting but Keith had been practically high, breathing deep and letting the nausea slip away, so he did not mind at all to have the excuse of a few extra minutes in that wonderful room. Because he wasn’t addicted, you know, or anything like that.

 

Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m really, really sorry about this, but HR has a form for us to fill out together—liability protection.”

 

“That’s nothing,” Keith shrugged. “Dr. Allura wanted us to film the whole thing for her research team to review. I told her no in what I hope was a polite tone of voice.”

 

Shiro laughed. “Well, that puts this form in perspective.” He handed Keith a copy to review.

 

“No photographs, videos, or recording devices? Double check to that.  No revealing of any private data unless medically necessary? Triple check,” Keith said. So far, so easy.

 

“And this all applies to me as well. I promise to uphold your privacy,” Shiro said.

 

Keith nodded again. He’d know that even without a form, but it was still nice to hear him say it. He’d heard his fair share of bragging Alphas before. He’d also seen the flipside of it—Omegas grumbling about stupid “techniques” or small knots. It was all pretty gross really. No one wants to hear about you sex life, heat or not. Seriously.

 

(Although he did find it hilarious when Alphas bragged that the Omega had been “begging for the knot” because didn’t that mean the Alpha’s cock wasn’t enough? Idiots.)

 

“Agreed upon setting for heat,” Keith read. “Your place for the duration, right?”

 

“Yes,” Shiro agreed. “But I should warn you I live in an apartment complex, so there is a chance someone else will either hear or smell us. I have a very good ventilation system, but I feel it is important to warn you.”

 

“So long as they don’t bother us, I guess it’s fine,” Keith said. Truthfully, he was a little nervous about that. It was the first time he wouldn’t be having a heat at home—or the hospital, but that hardly counted. “Next question: agreed upon sexual conduct and acts.” And boom. There goes the blush, right on schedule. At least Shiro was blushing, too.

 

(Which was adorable.)

 

“I am amenable to most things. There are a few acts that I am not comfortable with and a few that I am not sure I could preform properly. I’ve written them down,” Shiro said, sliding a sheet across the table. Keith was infinitely relieved not to have to actually name anything out loud and he read the list over.

 

“Damn, that is some hardcore stuff. Yeah. I’m totally fine with saying ‘no’ to all of that,” Keith said. “Is there anything you want on like a ‘must have’ list or something?”

 

Shiro looked surprised at that. “This is about you, Keith. I’m happy to accommodate your needs.”

 

“Well, um, thanks, but you’re going to be stuck with me for like maybe a week, so… is there anything you want?” Keith asked awkwardly. He was a gentleman, dammit. Give and receive.

 

Shiro considered this. “I’d like to bathe you after.”

 

Uh, wow. Not expecting that.

 

“You want to bathe me?” Keith asked, baffled.

 

Shiro blushed again. “Alpha instinct. I have to take care of my heat mate.”

 

“Sounds fine. If this heat goes anything like my previous ones, I won’t feel up to moving around much on my own,” Keith shrugged. “As for myself…really, I’m fine with just about whatever if we, um, take the time for me to get used to it? I’ll be a bit out of it, so if you think of something that would be good, that’s fine. I just want to get this over with as fast as possible.”

 

A look of hurt passed across Shiro’s face, but he pressed it down immediately and smiled a slightly strained smile. “Of course,” he nodded.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith hurriedly corrected. “I just don’t want to keep you from work for two weeks or whatever. It’s not that I’m saying I want to get away from _you_ , just…my heats have been shitty before, and I need to get back to class on time.”

 

Shiro’s smile settled into something more relaxed and natural. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll do my best to help with that.”

 

The rest of the form was just a few practical concerns, questions about STIs, birth control and the like. Both of them had already had shots and been tested to make sure they were working properly, so that was fine. Keith was secretly relieved that Shiro was taking Alpha birth control as well—with Keith’s luck, his body would suddenly reject the shot, too.

 

“What about condoms?” Shiro asked.

 

“All the um, fluids, help the heat go easier, yeah? I’m fine with no condoms if you are.” He was blushing again. They hadn’t actually stated they were going to have penetrative sex, but that was pretty much a given at this point. Also, even if they stuck to hand jobs, that still meant…fluids.

 

The form completed, they both signed it.

 

“One last thing,” Keith said. Ugh. He hated to do this. “I have to tell my family I’m not coming home for spring break, and my mom is definitely going to want to talk you. Is that okay?”

 

Shiro smiled. “Absolutely. Tell her she can call me on my cellphone after 7 tonight. I’ll be home by then.”

 

Keith could’ve died from relief. He still might die later from mortification, but one hurdle at a time.

 

They shook hands and now that Keith was off his suppressants, it didn’t hurt at all. In fact, it felt pretty damn amazing—way better than a handshake had any business feeling. He swallowed down the urge to purr and holy _shit_ that would have been embarrassing.

 

“When can I expect you?” Shiro said. …Were his pupils dilated? Holy fuck.

 

“Sometime tomorrow. Probably early afternoon? I’ll call you if I need to come by sooner,” Keith said. Was his mouth dry? Did he really just lick his damn lips?!

 

Shiro’s eyes followed the motion. Keith died a little more.

 

“Sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Me too,” Keith said breathlessly. “See you then.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“So, that means I won’t be coming home for spring break,” Keith said, bracing for the inevitable volume increase. There was nothing in the world more protective than an Alpha mother.

 

“WHAT?! You found a boyfriend and you didn’t tell your _mother_?!!”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Mom,” Keith explained again. “He’s one of the donors, like I said.”

 

“He’s bedding my son so he better be your boyfriend,” Krolia growled through the phone. “What’s his name? What’s he look like? Where does he live?”

 

“His name is Takashi Shirogane and you can Google him. He’s a local newscaster and he said it was fine for you to call his cell after 7 tonight, okay?” Keith sighed. “And lots of people have heat partners nowadays. There’s even professionals—and Dr. Allura has been testing both of us and has met with us several times. We even filled out stuff with his HR because he’s missing work for this. He’s a good guy, Mom. Please don’t scare him away.”

 

“If he’s a good guy, he won’t get scared away,” Krolia sniffed. “And casual sex is one thing—causal heats is another. What if he tries to bondmark you?”

 

“Mom, why would he ever do that?” Keith said, exasperated. “Bonds are permanent. _He’d_ be stuck with me, too.”

 

“Exactly. He’d be stuck with a cute, adorable, strong, young Omega—how terrible for him. And heat sex is very intense, honey. The urge to bond is very strong.”

 

Keith actually smacked his forehead. “How would you even know? Dad’s an Alpha and I know for a fact you were both virgins because you brag about ‘bagging’ him _all damn the time_.”

 

“Language,” Krolia chastised. “And your father was a catch. Even your uncles approved of him, and you know that’s not easy.”

 

(In the background, Keith could hear his father yell “Your mother is a catch!” and he rolled his eyes.)

 

“Well, having been surrounded my whole life by such outstanding Alphas, don’t you think I’d know a good one when I see one?” Keith argued reasonably. “Didn’t I have awesome parents that raised me right?”

 

There was a pause on the line. “Fine,” Krolia sighed. “I’ll try to trust your judgment. For now. But I’m still calling him at 7!”

 

“I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Keith said truthfully. “But also, what else were you planning to do but trust me between now and 7 o’clock anyway?”

 

“Drive down there and camp outside his door,” she replied, only _slightly_ joking.

 

“Right, well have fun Googling him until then. Love you, Mom. Say hi to Dad,” and he hung up.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

As expected, Krolia called Keith after 7 with her judgment on the matter.

 

“So? Did he pass? Because it’s almost 8 and I’m really, _really_ hoping you didn’t just grill him for an hour.”

 

“Oh honey,” Krolia said sweetly, “if you don’t marry him, I’m disowning you, and your uncles agree with me.”

 

“My WHAT?! You had my uncles talk to him, too?!” Keith shouted. Oh god why. Why why why.

 

“Well, honey, I suggested to Shiro-chan that we talk over Skype, and your uncles happened to be over, and naturally when they learned who I was talking to—“

 

“All of them. All three of your brothers HAPPENED to be over. At 7 o’clock on a Tuesday. Funny how these little coincidences occur.” And Shiro- _chan_?!?!

 

“The main thing,” Krolia said, breezing over her son’s complaints, “is that he passed. Now, why don’t you tell me how you are doing. What have you been up to? How’s that little roommate of yours—that silly Lance boy?”

 

Keith sighed and settled down on his bed. “He’s still crushing on you pretty hard, but he’s met a new Alpha chick I think he likes. Why do you humor him?”

 

“Aw, he found a little Alpha girl? That’s wonderful,” she said fondly. “That boy is so harmless. He’s like one of those bower birds and their mating dances with the dumb twigs. It’s adorable.”

 

“I’ll be sure to pass that on to him. Hunk is good too, you know, my other non-harmless roommate.”

 

“Oh, that sweet Beta? Is he feeding you well?”

 

Keith smacked his forehead again. “He’s a great cook, yes, but it’s not his job to feed me.” Keith chewed his lip. He kind of wanted to just go to sleep, but he hadn’t talked to his mother in a while, and well… “Mom, were you worried when you gave birth to an Omega?”

 

“Of course I was, sweetie. I’m a mom. I worry. That’s my job. Now, do I worry more because you’re an Omega? I don’t know. You’re my only child. I worry about the sort of things one worries about _for_ an Omega, and of course you’ve had a long history of poor heats. But you make me so proud, honey. You’re a fighter, just like the rest of your family. You’re as tough as any Alpha I’ve ever met. I don’t worry about you because I think you’re fragile: I worry about you because I’m your mother.”

 

Keith couldn’t help smiling. “Thanks, Mom. I worry about you, too. You’re kind of crazy. I hope Dad’s been keeping you under control.” He paused. “Hey, Mom? I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

 

“Oh sweetie. Tell me about it. What part scares you?” his mother said gently.

 

“Shiro’s great—like, super great.” (His mother hummed her eager agreement.) “And that’s kind of what worries me. He’s not someone I can just…pretend is a medical worker or a fancy toy or something. He doesn’t _have_ to be there, you know? What if my heat is terrible? What if he does everything he can but I’m still just…sick?” Keith was nervous about losing his virginity and he was worried about staying with a relative stranger for a week of sex, but his biggest concern was that he would waste Shiro’s time. He’d never had a good heat. He’d never had anything _close_ to a good heat.

 

“He’s not doing it to have sex with you. He’s doing it because he cares,” Krolia said. “Trust me, as a mom and a fellow Alpha, I can tell. That means he will do his best to make your heat as enjoyable as possible. That’s what we Alphas do. We take care of our mates. Real Alphas want to provide and to protect—we want to be strong enough. Those assholes you meet at your school? They’re insecure and pathetic. They want to prey on weak Omegas because they think if the Omega is weak, that makes them strong. This guy, Shiro-chan…if your heat goes poorly, he will feel bad. He’ll feel like he failed as an Alpha. But sweetie, he’d feel a thousand times worse if your heat went poorly and he hadn’t tried to help you at all. Now, I know you think I’m just an Alpha married to an Alpha so how would I even know about this—well, listen up! Alpha instincts to Omega family members are very close to how they feel about Omega mates. You probably didn’t know this because you were so sick for your heats, but your silly uncles were always hanging around, trying to be helpful and mostly just getting in the way. You remember when your uncle Ulaz tried to fix the fence? That was because you were in heat. He wanted to ‘protect’ you and the fence was broken, so he went and made it a thousand times and it was really, really funny.”

 

Keith chuckled. He did remember that his uncle had tried to fix their fence and they ended up having to redo almost the entire side.

 

“We like him, sweetie. We all like him. And you know why? We like him _because_ he’ll feel bad if you heat goes poorly, even though all of us know it wouldn’t be his fault. It means he’s the right guy for this. And,” she added mischievously, “he is hot. I am so excited for my boy to have his first boyfriend!”

 

“Mom,” Keith said, beyond exasperated. “He is _not_ my boyfriend.”

 

“Keith, my darling son, if he doesn’t ask you out, then I will take that Lance boy for a date. That’s how certain I am,” she said firmly.

 

Keith blushed hard but laughed harder. “Oh god I hope he asks me out. I don’t want Dad to kill my roommate.”

 

“Oh your father would come along too.”

 

“Okay, I do not want that statement explained. Hanging up now. Love you, Mom.”

 

“Love you, too, sweetie! Have fun sex!”

 

Keith shuddered as he hung up the phone and silently prayed to any listening deities that his mother hadn’t told “Shiro-chan” the same thing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full and total credit to the wonderful a/b/o fic "You Can't Plan For Everything" (Yuri!! on Ice) for the idea of legal paperwork regarding heats. It makes soooo much sense in a modern Omega fic that people would set up boundaries to make sure no one accidentally does something that would get them sued. 'Muricah. Land of the Sue. Anyway, that is an amazing Omega fic and I super recommend it if you're into YOI, but I also caution that is a WIP and looks like it will stay that way. Many tears.
> 
> Keith's heat starts next chapter~~ Snuggles and smut to follow! :3
> 
> Side note: I will be a bit disappointed if canon Lance doesn't try to hit on Krolia because I think he'd be all about the MILFs. Bonus points if he doesn't know she's Keith's mom at first and then freaks out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro discovers a sleepy Keith is a snuggly Keith and a certain Omega starts his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that it took me *this* long to reach the smut, so here ya go. A second chapter in one day.
> 
> I am out of control. ;^; Send halp.

It was somewhere near the ungodly hour of 3 AM when Keith woke up to a sharp, gripping pain in his abdomen. Excellent. The spasm released and a dull ache spread out slowly in its place. He groaned and fumbled around for his phone.

 

**hey just started preheat. dont know when my roommates can bring me with their classes so if you can pick me up that would be good. not urgent – Keith**

 

Fucking preheat, starting early. Now he would have to have someone drive him to Shiro’s because he sure as hell wasn’t going to take a taxi and pay the stupidly high “heat cleaning fee” they would inevitably charge. Not their fault, really, for needing extra supplies to clear away the pheromones he was currently spewing like a Persian cat shedding in summer, but Keith wasn’t about to shell out an extra $100 for something like that. Fucking preheat.

 

Keith rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Ideally, he should get up and take a Tylenol or something, but getting out of bed sounded like an awful lot of work to his sleep-soaked brain. He grumbled annoyed little moans and failed to get comfortable. Unexpectedly, his phone buzzed. Had Shiro texted him back?

 

**Hello. I can come pick you up now if you like. If not, what time would be best? -- Shiro**

 

Shit. He woke him up, didn’t he. Keith chewed on his lip. Honestly, he’d rather just go now, but he didn’t want to make even _more_ trouble for Shiro than he already had.

 

**would now be better for alpha instincts – Keith**

 

**Yes. But if you can sleep now, you should. – Shiro**

 

**now is good – Keith**

 

**Be there soon. – Shiro**

 

Keith groaned at another cramp. He probably wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep anyway. He shuffled about his room, grabbing his ready-to-go duffel bag and shoving his limbs into his clothes. It was a good thing he’d laid out an outfit already because he would’ve crawled into a trash bag and thought it was chic at this point. He was also apparently being fairly clumsy because Hunk and Lance appeared soon, yawning and asking if he needed help killing the elephants he was chasing. They helped him haul his stuff down to the curb and Shiro drove up shortly there after.

 

“Pop that cherry! Yeeeeah boi!” Lance called out as they drove away. “Get it!”

 

Keith stuck his finger out the window.

 

Shiro chuckled. “Your roommates seem like good friends.”

 

“They are insane,” Keith said, blushing a bit. “Mostly Lance, but Hunk has his crazy moments, too.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks for coming to get me. And, well. For everything.” He stared out the window and tried to somehow be less awkward as a human being.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Shiro smiled. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

 _Please_ stop blushing, body, I’m begging you. You will be doing a _lot_ with him this next week so please don’t blush over every damn thing. Please?

 

“Feel free to fall back asleep. It’s not a long drive, but I know preheat is rough on everyone.”

 

“Mmm,” Keith agreed sleepily. He’d woken up a lot when he was standing outside in the pre-morning cold, but the car was warmed and smelled nice…. very nice….

 

“Keith,” a soft voice said seconds later. “We’re here. Do you need me to carry you in?”

 

“I can walk,” Keith mumbled, but he found himself being gently lifted and there was no logic on Earth that could have persuaded him that it _wasn’t_ the smartest idea ever to just bury his face into the crook of the warm neck he found himself against. He nuzzled in closer and sighed happily. Suddenly, he was being set down. He was in a bedroom somehow? Oh. He got carried in.

 

“You can sleep in here if you like. I also have a guestroom that is yours if you’d prefer,” Shiro said, a little nervous, as if his bedroom wasn’t fucking ten times the size of Keith’s apartment.

 

“Here s’good,” Keith slurred. “Gonna take some clothes off now.” He pulled off his shirt and stared at it, like he’d never seen a shirt before, and then dropped it on the floor. Fuck he was out of it. A small but cognitive portion of his brain rallied into coherent thought. “I-I’m sorry if I have a bad heat. I don’t want you to think it’s your fault,” he said to Shiro. He really, really didn’t want this very nice-smelling man to be sad or something. _His_ body was the one that fucked stuff up, not Shiro-chan’s.

 

For half a second, Keith thought Shiro was going to kiss him, but instead he cupped a hand protectively over the scent gland on Keith’s neck and holy shit, that was way hotter. “I don’t want you to think it’s your fault, either,” Shiro murmured.

 

Oh god. Oh fuck. Sometime over the next week, he was going to get totally fucked by this man and he begged to all available deities that he would be with it enough to remember it.

 

He swayed a bit and Shiro caught him. “Pants,” he said, impressed with his own eloquence.

 

Shiro chuckled and helped him get out of his pants and under the covers. “Do you want me to stay here?” he asked.

 

Keith had never been more confused. Where else would the nice-smelling Shiro-chan be? He looked at the bed and then at Shiro and back at the bed before attempting to lift his suddenly heavy arm to beckon him closer.

 

“Pants,” he managed.

 

Shiro chuckled again and undressed down to his intriguingly tight boxer briefs. Keith managed to wake up enough to pay appreciative attention as Shiro slid into bed beside him. Shiro noticed and smiled back and bent his neck in submission to offer the gland. Keith snuggled in eagerly and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around him to keep him there. He fell asleep before he could process what that might mean.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was light out when Keith awoke again. Very light. Afternoon light. “What time is it?” he yawned. He was feeling _far_ more cogent now, thank god.

 

“2:49,” Shiro said. “Congratulations, you slept 11 hours.”

 

“Holy shit,” Keith said. Sleeping during the preheat was a good sign. He’d never managed more than an hour or two at a time.

 

Shiro smiled. “Yes, seemed like a very good sign. Will you be alright if I get up to pee?”

 

Keith blushed hard. “Um, yeah of course, that’s fine.” He suddenly realized his arm was slung around Shiro’s waist and he was holding him _very_ tightly. “Did you try to leave earlier and I fought you?”

 

Shiro chuckled as he got up. “It was cute; don’t worry about it.”

 

(Keith rolled away to hide his face and hopefully die.)

 

He came back a few minutes later. “How are your glands? You’re rubbing your wrist.”

 

“They’re aching a bit,” Keith admitted.

 

“May I?” Shiro asked and when Keith nodded he took Keith’s wrist and rubbed the gland gently.

 

Keith groaned.

 

Shiro looked up, concerned. “Was that a good groan or a bad groan?” he asked.

 

“Both,” Keith admitted, embarrassed. “I don’t think I have the other donors 100% out of my system yet.”

 

Shiro’s eyes flashed a brief, possessive glint. “We’ll have to fix that,” he murmured, and he kissed Keith’s wrist.

 

At that Keith made a clearly “good” noise and he shivered. Shiro’s throat rumbled happily and he began to kiss and lick in earnest, tongue swirling over the gland as he sucked it lightly.

 

“You taste so good,” Shiro said breathlessly before practically attacking Keith’s wrist again.

 

“Nnn, feels good,” Keith moaned. He quivered beneath the onslaught of Shiro’s tongue. He could _feel_ his body rejecting the other donors in favor of absorbing the prime Alpha. Every swipe and suckle pulled him closer into the feeling of the man before. “Th-this one too,” he gasped, offering his other wrist.

 

Shiro immediately dropped the one in favor of the other. Keith had always been worried about the predatory nature of Alphas around an Omega in heat and here Shiro was, practically devouring him, but somehow it didn’t bother him. He didn’t feel like Shiro was claiming him so much as fighting off the intruders. It was _his_ bed Keith was in, after all. No one else was welcome.

 

Shiro’s eyes flicked to Keith’s neck and then to his face, asking permission. Keith immediately turned his head to offer his neck and Shiro braced one arm over him and leaned down, brushing lips gently across his skin before licking long, broad stripes, thoroughly covering the larger gland. Keith could feel the pleased rumbling from the Alpha as Keith’s body accepted him, mingling their scents. Keith wondered vaguely if this was merely the result of biology—the acute clinging to the prime—or if his own want and willingness was what made this _so damn good_. Heat was pooling in his belly and every press of lips fanned the flame.

 

Keith was panting by the time Shiro pulled back. “Lower too?” he asked, his pupils wide and black. Keith nodded faintly.

 

Cool air flowed over his skin as Shiro drew back the covers and sheet, exposing him. To his surprise, Shiro did not remove his boxers, opting instead to merely pull the material aside as he nuzzled into the glands located at the base of Keith’s thighs. The attention to Keith’s modesty was sweet, but his boxers did little to hide his tenting erection. He almost said something, but then Shiro settled between his legs and grabbed his hips, tilting him up to give himself better access, and Keith lulled back on the pillows, soothed by the feeling that his Alpha was going to take care of him.

 

(Not _his_ Alpha.)

 

(But a little bit his Alpha.)

 

And then _god_ Shiro’s mouth was on him and it was what he needed, needed that warm tongue, soft and strong, massaging him and making him _his_ —chasing away all other claims. It was as if the last refuge in his body was being wiped clean, leaving him exposed but safe and all that was left was Shiro. _Shiro_ , who had brought him into his home and bed and was going to take care of him, keep him satisfied.

 

Keith’s hands fisted the sheets. “Fuck yes, Shiro, yes. God yes take it,” he moaned. The heat inside him was growing, burning into a bright ache that was settling into his bones. This was it. “Shiro,” he gasped. “It’s starting. If you k-keep doing th- _that_ you’ll make it start.”

 

Shiro pulled back momentarily and his eyes were deep with promise. “Is that not a good thing?”

 

Keith wanted to say that of course it wasn’t a good thing—heats were terrible. Fucking awful. They were pain and nausea and delirium but those _eyes_. Those dark eyes, all pupil and fierce, protective want…

 

Keith leaned back with a trembling sigh and surrendered.

 

Shiro immediately latched onto Keith’s other thigh—the final, as yet untouched gland—and Keith cried out, bucking his hips involuntarily. Shiro’s persistent tongue pushed away all hints of intrusion and his lips sucked hard on the sensitive skin, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. Burning waves mounted, crested, and rolled over him. He was drowning, sinking, floating through a hungry, painful pleasure and _that_ was it. God, that hot desire growing in his core, frightening in its intensity.

 

“Keith.”

 

He looked up again into the dark eyes. He could read the Alpha’s need, the almost _demand_ for trust.

 

“You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’m going to push you through to the other side.”

 

Keith bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut and as Shiro’s lips closed on his thigh again he let go of whatever last thing it was he was still clinging onto inside and that did it. The flame of heat claimed him fully and he was lost, lost but still anchored by firm hands and soft lips, and there was a coolness seeping out of him as slick swelled and gathered and began to drip free. He nearly passed out as he came.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SMUT amirite? 
> 
> I'm posting this early because I realized that the next portion didn't have a good "break" point for a long time and I'd rather give you a smaller chapter sooner than a longer one later. Also, smut. 
> 
> And you guys have given me so, so many lovely and meaningful and funny comments and it makes my little heart overflow and the only way to say thank you is to give you more chapters. <3 <3 <3
> 
> ...just realized this smut chapter had no actually visible cocks yet. Dammit. Next chapter will have cocks!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith learns why Shiro knows so much about heats and there is more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that. Dicks!

 

When Keith came back to himself, it was to discover a worried Shiro hovering anxiously near him.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, voice and face practically dripping with concern. Keith kind of wanted to laugh at the difference between this Shiro and the hungry Alpha from moments prior.

 

“Sweaty, gross, sticky,” Keith said, taking stock of his body. “And fine,” he added in surprise. Well, not _fine_ , but by comparison to usual he might as well have been strumming a harp on a cloud. “Achy, but not bad.”

 

Shiro nodded, relieved, and brought him a washcloth. Keith took it with a sigh and began the losing battle of keeping himself vaguely clean during a heat. He was pleased that Shiro had kept a washcloth in easy reach, and now that he was feeling more aware, he noticed that the entire room was, well, very stocked. A tidy mound of towels, multiple clean sheets ready for changing, an assortment of heat-friendly energy foods on a dresser, and what appeared to be a mini-fridge that was likely full of water bottles and sports drinks: the man was _prepared_. Keith looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Omegas aren’t the only one with nesting instincts,” Shiro said, blushing heavily.

 

Keith couldn’t help laughing. “It’s really nice. Thanks.” He considered grabbing another pair of boxers but decided that at this point in his heat, he should probably just stay naked. Trying very hard not to be shy, he pulled off his sticky underwear and began to wipe himself clean. So far, things were going well. He was feeling very lucid. He’d just come, so that helped, but— _holy shit he just came_. From glands. From just fucking glands that was so fucking embarrassing oh fuck he looked like a whore. The only time people came from gland stimulation was in shitty pornos. Fuck.

 

Shiro noticed his discomfort but seemed to misinterpret it and discreetly took the soiled washcloth and boxers and dropped them in a laundry basket. He then pulled the sheets back over Keith to cover him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Everything alright?” he asked.

 

Keith ducked his head. “Um, just a tiny bit mortified I came from my glands,” he admitted.

 

Shiro chuckled. “Your glands are probably oversensitive from rejecting the donors and, being as you're an acute, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re naturally very sensitive anyway. You have additional receptors,” he pointed out kindly. He then grinned shyly and added, “And it was very flattering.”

 

Keith settled back on the bed and winced as a cramp gripped his abdomen. Goddamn heat left him alone for one full minute. Yay. A cramp didn’t mean he would immediately need another round, but there was definitely one coming. Hah. Coming pun.

 

Shiro noticed the wince. “What would you like to do now?” he asked.

 

Keith wasn’t sure what the etiquette was. Surely an Alpha would want to be in charge, yes? And certainly they would want to…be involved in any potential penetration (or as one Alpha so delicately put it: get their knot wet). Shiro was not a typical Alpha, of course, but how does one politely say ‘I would like something up my ass in the next few minutes and ideally you should pick what it is because I am fucking mortified over here, please and thank you’? Time to go at this from a roundabout angle. He cleared his throat. “Usually at this point I’m just blindly fucking myself with a dildo without making much progress, so…”

 

“I have toys if you want,” Shiro offered.

 

There was something intensely erotic about using Shiro’s toys but Keith was also fresh in his heat and too nervous for anything adventurous. “Could we use yours later?” he asked shyly. “I brought some, too.”

 

“Excellent,” Shiro smiled. “Shall we compare what we have to work with?”

 

For one terrifying moment, Keith thought Shiro meant he wanted to compare their literal dicks and not the silicone ones and that was just not fair because there was no way an Omega dick was even remotely the size of an Alpha one, but then Shiro was fetching a box and Keith’s duffel and he realized what he meant.

 

Keith opened his duffel, found the compartment he’d placed his toys in, and dumped them out unceremoniously on the bed. He stared blankly. “That’s not mine,” he said finally. “Or that. Or that.” He looked up Shiro. “Would you please pass me my phone?”

 

Shiro tried and failed to hide his amusement at what he correctly suspected had happened. Keith furiously typed a quick message.

 

**did u srsly fukn pack ur own damn toys u FUCKWAD**

 

An answer came back almost immediately.

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**get some boiiiii~~ luv u**

 

“Fucking Lance,” he muttered, tossing the phone onto the nightstand with a huff. “Lost my appetite for toys for the moment. Fingers?” he asked, because that seemed the most innocent thing to ask for and he was rapidly running out of space in his Mortification Management Department.

 

“Yours or mine?”

 

Annnnnd now it was full.

 

“I think it’ll have to be yours,” he said breathlessly, feeling a surge of dizziness, “because in about ten seconds I’m going to—“

 

He was going to say “fall over” but apparently opted to just demonstrate it instead. Shiro caught him before he hit the bed and settled him down gently. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck and murmured something Keith couldn’t quite hear, but he relaxed anyway.

 

“You're good at this,” Keith murmured. “Heat stuff.”

 

“I should hope so,” Shiro smiled. “I've helped out with dozens.”

 

And wow that hurt his gut, worse than cramps and fuck. Wow. Not that Shiro wasn't allowed to have previous partners, but _dozens_ of heats? And just fragile how _was_ Keith, that even the mention of other partners made him literally sick?

 

Shiro instantly realized his mistake. “No, no, no,” he explained, waving his hands, “I mean as a family member. I’m the only Alpha in my family. I swear I spent half my teen years once I’d presented sitting outside some relative’s door to ‘guard’ them and then bringing them water or massaging their back or something. I’ve never shared a heat as, as a, um, _partner_ ,” he stressed.

 

Thank fuck. Shame on Keith for feeling that relieved over something inconsequential, but still. Yay biology, making Keith even more awkward, yay....

 

“Why not?” Keith heard himself ask. Shiro was plenty old enough to have found a mate, or at least to have had long relationships and not just flings. Sure, a lot of Alphas sowed their wild oats or whatever, but Shiro didn't seem like a fling kind of guy.

 

“I've had offers,” Shiro admitted, “but I've never cared for the idea of casual heats.”

 

Oh. Well, that meant that either the catastrophe that was Keith's body had forced Shiro into sharing a heat out of a sense of responsibility or Shiro didn't consider this heat to be casual. Keith was too heat-dizzy (and not nearly brave enough) to ask which.

 

“Do you want me to be naked?” Shiro asked.

 

Uh, yes? Always??

 

“Yeah, that'd be nice,” Keith mumbled. “Skin contact is supposed to help.”

 

“Hence all my cousins demanding back massages,” Shiro chuckled. “Little punks.” He slipped off his boxer briefs and hot damn. Keith couldn't help the surge of blood to his dick as he watched the impressive Alpha cock spring free (and he was by no means fully erect yet!). Shiro noticed and grinned a small but satisfied smile.

 

“You're _very_ good for my ego, you know that?” he said, prowling his way back across the bed.

 

“You’re welcome,” Keith whimpered in embarrassment. If he could please just die already that’d be great, thanks.

 

At the approach of the aroused Alpha his body automatically prompted him to spread his legs and bare his neck. Shiro nuzzled at his neck in response, licked and sucked the gland to stimulate it, and then moved down Keith’s body. He shivered at the warm breath ghosting over his skin. He felt so exposed to the Alpha’s gaze, but the pleased rumble from the man above washed any fear. He was trembling, but it was all heat and anticipation and hope. Some part of Keith’s mind was heartily embarrassed to be on display, but the insistent urge of heat and need was mounting and Keith ached to be touched. He felt Shiro pause next to his cock and lean in to breathe at the base and the warm air and the proximity of _Alpha_ was downright torture.

 

“Please,” Keith begged, “d-don’t tease. I n- _need_ it. Touch me…”

 

“Sorry,” Shiro said, pressing a long, hard kiss to his thigh. “Just admiring.”

 

“It hurts,” Keith whined in a tiny voice, hating how needy he sounded but also too deep in his heat to hold onto any pride.

 

Shiro immediately touched Keith’s hole and Keith began to cry.

 

“I know, baby, I know. It’ll feel good so soon, I promise. You just started and it’s all too much. So soon, baby. I’ll make you feel good,” Shiro murmured.

 

Keith fervently hoped that was true. His heat had started out so well and he really, really wanted for this to be good. What if the Alpha got mad at him? What if he left? His body was rapidly becoming overwhelmed by heat and emotion and it was rolling through him, making him nauseous.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Shiro said softly. “Just focus on my hand. That’s it—you’re doing so well. Can you feel it? You’re already so wet and you just started and it smells so good. I’m going to open you nice and slow and you’re going to pour out for me, let me taste it and drink you in.”

 

Keith hated the feeling of slick, hated how it got sticky and how his body uselessly produced more and more until he soaked towels and sheets and had no choice but to stay in the shower or sit in his own mess. He’d never considered the idea of an Alpha helping…clean it before. He was still crying from the burning heat and pain from his rim. It was tightening further as he tried to keep in the slick but if the Alpha _wanted_ it…

 

“Y-you’ll lick it…?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“As much as you’ll let me,” Shiro promised.

 

Keith widened his legs, feeling a mixture of shame and trust as Shiro settled down and pulled in close. A soft tongue lapped at him followed by the rumbling of a grateful moan as the Alpha savored him.

 

“So good,” Shiro moaned before licking again, his tongue capturing everything Keith’s body gave him. Little by little, he teased and coaxed the rim into letting out just a little more slick. “You taste so good, baby. I want more. Can you do that for me? Can you let me have just a little more?”

 

Keith relaxed as well as he could, fighting down the wince as he felt another small wave of slick leave his hole. Shiro’s eager tongue caught it and then holy shit Keith felt his lips down there, pressed around him and sucking lightly. It wasn’t just dirty talk—he _wanted_ more. Determined to please the Alpha—even at the risk of it hurting—Keith contracted his muscles and pushed. A small gush of slick rushed out and Shiro gave a small cry of delight.

 

“Thank you, so good, thank you baby this is so perfect,” Shiro babbled as he licked and sucked eagerly.

 

Keith had once tried his own slick out of morbid curiosity. It had been tasteless and completely weird. To have someone craving it like this was almost amusing but bless you, Mother Nature, for giving Alphas a desire for it, because now, holy fucking shit, the tongue was dipping into him and it felt good. His rim was still too hot and tight but his body was responding to the Alpha’s hopeful insistence and the soft muscle of the tongue was massaging away most of the discomfort. In fact, it wasn’t just the relief of not feeling bad—it was _actually_ good, like outside-of-heat good. He had definitely stopped crying now and Shiro was responding to the change. He had hooked his arms under Keith’s legs to prop him up and was putting more and more force behind his movements.

 

“God Shiro, it’s feeling—nngh—it’s feeling good, oh god like that, god,” Keith moaned. Was he moving his hips? His cock was starting to ache and he moved his hand to touch himself. He hissed in pain and withdrew immediately.

 

Shiro pulled back and licked at his scent gland. “Don’t start with the head,” he said. “You’re going to be too sensitive.”

 

Keith chuckled breathlessly. “Did helping your family with their heats teach you that? Because I am very sorry if your cousins gave you that level of TMI.”

 

Keith felt the lips on his thigh form a smile before Shiro responded. “Might have read some books on how to please an Omega in heat written by Alphas. Seemed a little dodgy to read it from Alphas not Omegas, but I gather Omegas can be too out of it to always know exactly what was done.”

 

Research. The man had _researched_ this, and Keith was a bit impressed by the wisdom of reading tips from the Alphas' perspective because he had always read things from Omegas for the exact reason that he assumed Alphas wouldn’t know—it was wasn’t being done to _them_ , after all. Shiro had asked him but his trust in him, and it wasn’t just from Alpha bravado that Shiro believed he could help. The thought was far more reassuring than he would have imagined.

 

Shiro continued to kiss along his thigh. “You’re doing great, Keith. You're already opening. I’m going to try a finger again, okay?”

 

Keith nodded and tried to relax again.

 

“If I think you can handle it, is it alright for me to touch your cock as well?” Shiro’s voice was low and Keith realized he wasn't just asking if Keith would be too sensitive. Shiro had asked earlier before using his tongue simply because Keith had asked for “fingers”—meaning he should probably specify everything that was allowed here because Shiro was taking him very, very literally.

 

“Just _tell_ me before you touch or lick or whatever somewhere new—I’ll let you know if it’s not okay. Asking me everything ahead of time is really embarrassing and if I have to stop and think about every single thing, that’ll embarrass me, too.”

 

“So, narrate as I go?” Shiro smiled.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Keith said. Good and also stupid when you phrase it like. Fuck. I wish I could just let you _do_ whatever you want and as much as I appreciate you wanting feedback, every second that passes where I don’t have your mouth on me is time wasted ‘cause I am feeling worse again.

 

Shiro lavished a few more kisses. “Okay,” he said softly, “I'm going to see if you can take my finger now, and when you can, I'm going to lick your cock.”

 

Well, if that wasn't some damn good incentive.

 

“O-okay,” Keith stammered, because he was smooth like that. He felt a finger press against his hole lightly, swirling small strokes across it, and then slowly press a little harder. He gasped. “Please,” he begged breathlessly. “Alpha...”

 

Shiro sucked in his breath. “Keith, I'm going in.”

 

Keith gasped and bucked his hips as the digit entered, swirled, and withdrew. Shiro pressed in again and as he began to pull out Keith's hand latched onto his wrist.

 

“Keith...?” Shiro asked, searching his eyes with worry.

 

Keith's gaze stayed locked on the Alpha as he purposely guided Shiro's finger deeper until the digit was a deep as it could go. Shiro's irises were thin slits, nearly swallowed by dark pupils. He glanced down to where his finger had disappeared and groaned.

 

“Fuck, Keith. You did it for me, baby. So perfect,” he praised. He began to gently pump in and out, eyes now fixed on Keith's hole. “You look so good, spread like that.”

 

Keith quivered under the feeling of intrusion. It was odd, foreign, almost wrong, but the scent of Shiro was everywhere and he leaned into the pillow, breathing deep. Alpha. Safe. It was Shiro in him, Shiro was who patient and protective and _wanted_ him. Something bright sparked in him and his arched his back, asking for more.

 

Shiro crooked his finger, massaging and rubbing as he pumped his hand. “You feel good,” he murmured. “Warm and soft and getting so wet, just for me. Opening for me.”

 

“Yes,” Keith panted. “Just for you.”

 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, a hint of growl in his voice and his eyes flickered with hunger. “Keith, I'm going to lick you now.”

 

“Yes, yes please, Shiro,” he cried eagerly, pressing up his hips to meet the warm mouth. It was just the softest press of lips, barest hint of tongue, but it was _so damn good_. He fought against Shiro's hand, holding him steady while the other fucked into him, struggling to reach up and take more of the teasing pleasure.

 

“Focus on my finger, baby, or it will be too much,” Shiro chastised with a small chuckle. “Move on to my finger, that's it. I'll still kiss you—there you go,”

 

Keith moaned as he began to move his hips, angling to take in Shiro's finger.

 

“There it is, lovely boy,” Shiro said, licking a stripe up the side of Keith's cock but stopping before he reached the head.

 

Electricity was running across his skin and down into his core, flickering sharp arcs of pleasure that were almost too much but not quite enough and Keith whined, uncertain what feeling to chase but needing _more_.

 

Shiro helped him find a rhythm and soon Keith wasn't just accepting the finger but _taking_ it and Shiro rewarded him with open-mouthed kisses to his cock, his tongue still teasing along his length and it was so good, so goddamn good, and he needed it, needed more of Shiro, needed everything the Alpha would give him, and he begged Shiro for release. Shiro responded by curling his tongue along the edge of Keith's head.

 

“Fuck god yes more Shiro please,” Keith cried, straining hard back onto Shiro's hand. A few more strong swipes of his tongue and Keith came, shaking and crying in pleasure.

 

“Perfect, gorgeous, so perfect,” Shiro said, almost whispering the soft praises. He eased Keith down from his orgasm and slid out his finger after Keith had stilled.

 

Keith sighed in contentment, his heat momentarily satisfied. He felt utterly but wonderfully weak and submitted to Shiro's attentions as the Alpha wiped him clean.

 

“Bath time?” he asked.

 

“Rather get fluid in you than on you,” Shiro replied.

 

“Wow, racy,” Keith smirked, knowing full well that Shiro had been referring to the water bottle he was holding. The Alpha blushed hard and stammered, prompting Keith to laugh.

 

“All in good time, Shiro. I barely managed a finger; I don't think I can handle your log yet,” he said, his eyes admiring Shiro's impressive cock.

 

Shiro stammered some more.

 

Keith finished the water and flopped back on the bed. “We've probably got at least ten whole seconds before my next wave, so go eat or something while you have the chance.”

 

“How about a tour?” Shiro asked. “I don't think you were awake enough to see anything when I brought you in last night.”

 

More like princess carried my dumbass self, but I'm glad you remember it that. Keith smiled anyway.

 

“Sure. Sounds great.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am having a helluva time plotting where to go from here. I can think of dozens of smut scenes (can't we all though?) but maintaining tension and story arc through THAT many orgasms is uh....daunting and perhaps not possible. So, I'm going to back off and think a little bit. Which is not to say I will suddenly stop updating for two weeks, lol, it just might be two or three days. I dunno. We'll see!
> 
> Love you guyyyys


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have a little bit of bonding and then several orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes on this chapter was just a half sentence about the scifi series and then "Keith gets fingered again and discovers both his prostate and his second hole."

Just as Keith expected, Shiro's apartment was immaculate. He cringed a bit to think of how much extra cleaning Shiro would have to do after taking care of a heat. He caused the man trouble in every corner of his life, apparently.

 

“And that's the front door,” Shiro concluded. “Not a very grand place to be cooped up in for a week, I know,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“It's a lot nicer my apartment and back home I'd just stay in my room unless I needed to shower or puke,” Keith said. TMI again. Well done.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Shiro asked kindly.

 

“Too warm, but that's inevitable,” Keith shrugged. “The main thing is I can be upright and form sentences, so I'd say so far things are pretty damn awesome.”

 

Shiro smiled. Keith smiled back, feeling relaxed, until he remembered that they were both naked. He snapped his head away because holy shit heats are fucking insane, making you so horny you'll fuck a cactus and then so un-horny you fail to notice the chiseled marble standing next to you. Desperate for conversation, he scanned the room for something to comment on.

 

“Is that an award?” he said, walking up to a little glass sculpture in the shape of a microphone. He read the plaque. Excellence in Broadcasting.

 

“Uh, yeah, um. Kind of tacky to just leave it out, huh? But it would have felt weird to put it in a closet, so...” Shiro flushed.

 

Keith grinned. “You have like ten more of these hidden somewhere, don't you?”

 

“A-a few,” Shiro admitted.

 

“Well, according to Lance, your greatest achievement is becoming a meme, and you can't hide that. Sorry,” he teased.

 

“I _really_ don't understand that,” Shiro said. “Was it the pose?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “It was your chest and pecs, dude. You're like, legendary-level hot.”

 

Shiro stammered uselessly and Keith turned to hide his laugh. Something on the wall caught his eye.

 

“Oh, this is cool. Is this an original?” he said, walking over to a framed poster. It was a promotional poster for an old black and white scifi show.

 

“Yes, my best friend got that for me when the station first hired me,” Shiro said, coming closer. “We both love that series. I have it on DVD if you're interested,” he offered.

 

“Sure, I've got a week,” Keith said. “I like scifi but I've never seen this.”

 

“It's a classic,” Shiro replied, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.

 

“Sorry if I end up too out of it to remember much,” Keith apologized. He was plenty lucid now, but who knew how long that would last.

 

Shiro chuckled as he pulled out the collection. “You can always borrow it.”

 

Keith's heart squirmed a little at that. It's not like they were going to be _friends_ after this, were they? They'd never discussed what would happen “after”. Why would Shiro want to see him again—he'd caused the man nothing but trouble.

 

Shiro carried the DVDs back to the bedroom (he had a TV there as well) and Keith followed. On his way out of the living room, he paused. He selected the topmost book from a pile on a side table.

 

“Wow. You weren't kidding about researching heats,” he said, more to himself than Shiro. “This is an impressive stack.”

 

Shiro heard him and came back out. “Well, I go out on location a lot. There's a lot of drive time, so it wasn't hard to finish them.”

 

Keith frowned. “Wait, when did you start reading them?”

  
“I got them the day I met you,” Shiro said simply. “I wanted to try to help you.”

 

Holy shit.

 

Why? You didn't owe me anything like that. Was it just Alpha instincts? But these weren't things he had the courage to ask because what if this was all just biology, or all in his own head. But it was his heat and the orgasms had actually _satisfied_ him instead of provoking a greater need and he was lucid and upright. This was insane. But what if it was nothing?

 

Shiro smiled. “I told you. You affect me strongly. I desired you. Not just your body, but to be the Alpha that protected you.” He said it calmly, easily. Like it was obvious.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck don't say that shit or I'll fall in love with you.

 

Keith shivered.

 

Shiro stepped closer, concerned. “Are you okay? Is it another wave?”

 

“Dunno,” Keith said, stepping back. “Maybe. We should go back to the bedroom.”

 

Soon they were settled back on the bed, the scifi series a welcome distraction. It was pretty good. The acting was hammy as hell but in a charming way and the old special effects were hilarious. Shiro was a bit put out by Keith making fun, but Keith's commentary soon had him chuckling, and Keith was getting pretty into the storyline anyway.

 

His next wave hit with almost no warning. He was so delirious that he was nearly at his peak before he realized that Shiro's finger was inside him, rubbing gentle circles as the Alpha lapped along his thigh.

 

“Shiro...?” he said hoarsely. The Alpha's eyes snapped up to look at him. Keith motioned weakly for him to come closer and then he was over him, sheltering his body with his own, warm tongue soothing his neck.

 

Keith wrapped his arms around him and pressed his nose against Shiro's neck, breathing in the smell. His dizziness lessened enough for him to sink into the feeling of being held. It didn't take him long to come after that.

 

“Better?” Shiro murmured, kissing along Keith's neck.

 

“B-better,” Keith gasped. He shivered hard. Fuck fuck fuck. He was still in a wave. “I think I'll need another one.” Fuck this heat had been going so well. What if he got worse? What if he took more than a week? What if—

 

“Keith,” Shiro said in a soft but firm voice. “Look at me.” Keith turned to stare into grey eyes that trapped and held him. “I'd like to try kissing you. Is that okay?”

 

Um.

 

Yes.

 

(Oh my god.)

 

Keith nodded faintly, afraid that if he moved too much he would throw up, ruining the mood (and a few other things). Shiro smiled and just like that, pleased lips were on his mouth, pliant and supple but still guiding and Keith yielded to the feeling. Shiro repeated his motions until Keith would mimic them, teaching him movements he was eager to memorize and then at last Shiro's tongue hinted at the seam of his lips and he opened to him, accepting the slow exploration. And then Shiro's demeanor shifted—something hungrier seeping into his movements and Keith was lost to it, groaning and whimpering into Shiro's mouth.

 

Shiro pulled back, breathing hard. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yes,” Keith said, licking his lips. “Definitely.”

 

Until you stopped.

 

“I think this is a case of fluids helping—last time I was licking you out, remember? Licking the glands helped preheat, but I think it won't be enough now,” Shiro speculated, surprisingly not ruining the mood.

 

“So, your saliva drugs me better?” Keith giggled. He was feeling giddy. Kissing Shiro felt _nice_. Sunshine nice. Sunshine mixed with addiction.

 

“M-maybe,” Shiro blushed. “I guess that sounded egotistical.”

 

“I don't care,” Keith said, pulling him down again. He licked up hungrily into Shiro's mouth, soon unable to give and only receive as he went weak with need.

 

“Sh-Shiro,” he gasped. “I n-need it, more, in me.”

 

“Shh,” Shiro soothed, kissing along Keith's jaw and throat. “I know, baby. I'll take care of you.”

 

Keith arched his back when a finger slid in easily. He felt loose and eager for more and whined, trying to find words to ask for what he needed.

 

“I know, lovely,” Shiro said, pulling out, circling and pushing back in, this time with two fingers.

 

“God yes,” Keith panted. It wasn't just a massage this time. The fingers were reaching deeper and logically how was that possible? Hadn't he pulled in Shiro completely before? But this was new—he cried out suddenly when the fingers brushed over something sensitive.

 

“Your prostate,” Shiro explained, “and that—“

 

“Ahhn—!”

 

“—is where your vagina starts.”

 

The second inner pucker—Keith had always done his damnedest to avoid it. It was clenched, tight and hot, during his heats, and as he was a virgin Omega, there was a thin membrane covering most of it. Pressing in wouldn't have felt good without more prep work than he was capable of providing. Outside of his heat, of course, he would slip a finger along the edge or even in a little ways in, but his fingers weren't long enough to get to the particularly sensitive spots and there were far easier ways to orgasm. Now though...? What Shiro was doing now was perfect.

 

Keith rocked back onto Shiro's fingers, straining to get more of them in that delicious spot.

 

“Not too much yet, baby,” Shiro said. “It'll be worth it later. We'll work you open so wide you'll take me as deep you as can and I'll fill you up, knot your tight ass and you'll keep me there. I'll make you moan until you're clenching on me and milking me dry for you.”

 

“Yes yes I want it yes,” Keith chanted. “I want you in me Shiro want it now.”

 

Shiro groaned. “God baby yes. Soon, soon I promise. Right now I need you to keep feeling this for me. Feel where I'm touching you. You're getting looser and wetter for me and I'm going to fill you up.”

 

Shiro was still kissing along his throat and then he dropped lower, capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, and that pushed Keith over the edge, clawing at Shiro's back. He came back down, gasping in deep breaths of air, to find that Shiro's fingers had slipped free and were stroking around his base lightly and that Shiro was lapping very gently at the scent gland on his neck.

 

“Shiro, kiss me again?” he asked. He'd meant to sound polite or at least something classier than strung-out-on-heat-need, but alas, that was happened. He'd managed words. That was something.

 

Judging by the sound he made and the quickness of his response, however, Shiro did not mind. Keith was in heaven underneath this man. He wished he was cognitive enough to appreciate the moment. There was lot that was worth savoring, but even the fragments that filtered through his heat-dizzy mind spoke of beautiful things—strong and certain hands, pumping muscle, and god that cock. It felt so hot and thick and perfect as it slid against his own and he could not wait to ride it, to have it deep inside him and hold up—it might be a bit too early to take it one way, but...

 

“Shiro,” he gasped, when they pulled apart for breath, “I want to suck your cock.”

 

Shiro studied him a moment, a dark fire in his eyes. “It won't help your heat, Keith,” he explained slowly.

 

“Please, Shiro. I want you in me so bad and this way I can have you.” Keith searched his face. Did Shiro not want this? Did he think he'd be bad at it? A tiny, primal part of him churned in worry. The Alpha had not come yet. He needed to please his Alpha. He was sick and small and not worthy and the Alpha knew it and he couldn't take him yet, couldn't fit him in and take his seed and the Alpha _knew_ that. “Please?” he asked in a small voice. “I want to. Is that not okay?”

 

“God, Keith,” Shiro shivered, lying his forehead against Keith's. “Yes. Yes that is okay.” He dove down for several more kisses before asking, “How do you want me, baby?”

 

Keith propped himself up against the headboard and motioned Shiro forward, delighting in the way Shiro crawled up his body and rose to his knees, positioning himself against the wall and almost hovering over him. He looked up at Shiro, seeing the Alpha's eyes full of need and desperation.

 

“Keith...” he gasped.

 

Keith wrapped a hand around Shiro's back to pull him closer and stroked his base lightly with one hand, keeping eye contact until his desire was too great to ignore and pressed his lips against the velvet-soft skin of Shiro's shaft. A tentative lick sent a shiver down his spine and made the man above him moan. Keith was a little too out of it to be as coordinated as he would have preferred, but even under the best of circumstances he wouldn't have had any techniques at his disposal to use. He had no finesse and was exhausted to boot, but god was he ever so, so happy to give as much as he could. Shiro was trembling above him, looking down with eyes full of an emotional he'd never seen before but understood innately anyway. It was a begging desperation just to be touched like that, more, perfectly just like _that,_ not for release but just because of the act itself, because the Omega was giving back to the Alpha during a heat. It was Keith's way of telling Shiro that he was being satisfied to the point of reciprocation.

 

The realization was shockingly intimate. Keith had no idea what to make of it, because he sure as hell wasn't satisfied—he wanted every inch more he could take in any way or place that Shiro would give him. He moaned at the taste of beading pre-cum. He needed this. He needed this so badly. He needed to let Shiro know that this was good, this was the best heat he'd had and even if he spent the rest of it in a coma it would still be the best by a mile.

 

“Yes baby yes, take what you need from me,” Shiro chanted. He was canting his hips but clearly trying to hold still. “Oh _god_ yes that's perfect. God Keith look at you, look at your mouth look at you wrecked for me but still going and god god don't stop Keith fuck that's good oh _god_ your mouth.”

 

Keith was moaning eager noises, his lips and mouth stretched open but feeling so good. His tongue swirled around the head and his free hand stroked fast as he urged Shiro on and then finally—the taste of Alpha spurting down his mouth and he groaned gratefully, swallowing everything he could and nursing the cock for more because this was his that he'd earned from the Alpha, his alone, his Alpha that was pleased with him and here to satisfy and protect him. He was only mildly surprised to notice he'd come as well.

 

Exhausted, he slumped down and was vaguely aware that Shiro had cleaned him and offered him water, eventually coaxing him to finish most of the bottle before he grumbled it away. Warm arms tucked him close and he fell asleep with the rumble of a happy Alpha in his ear.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Omega anatomy doesn't weird y'all out. It is what it is. 
> 
> Also, I had way better end notes in mind that I will put up later but I am sleeeeeeepy and haven't proofread this chapter even slightly, so sorry? >_<
> 
> I have no idea how many chapters this thing will have, but it's more than 10 for heckin' sure, so I put it at 15. Who knows!
> 
> EDIT: Small edition to my end notes--I am doing my "Thing" again where I write out scenes I know instead of scenes that are next, soooo I have like two chapters worth of stuff done from later in the fic. Dammit me! >_< Up to my old tricks again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have a good talk and some even better sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up to 59 pages of this delightful filth (plus notes) in my Word document. Success.

 

“Wow,” Keith said, yawning and stretching, “I slept a long time.” He paused. “Or did I? I had some pretty graphic dreams. What time is it? How long was I out?”

 

“You might have had some graphic dreams, but they were based on real life,” Shiro chuckled. “I had a suspicion you wouldn't remember. The third time I think you fell asleep as you came.”

 

“Oh god sorry,” Keith groaned into his hands.

 

“It's fine,” Shiro laughed. “Again, you are very flattering to my ego.”

 

“How. How was that _possibly_ flattering.”

 

“I woke up to you humping me and whining and you came practically as soon as I had my fingers in you. It was adorable. You needed me, you came like magic, and you rolled over satisfied. Believe it or not, for an Alpha that is a compliment. At least when you're in early heat. I think that might not be so flattering later,” he chuckled again. “Now, to answer your earlier question: it is getting close to 8 AM, and yes you did sleep a lot yesterday and last night. How are you feeling? You look good, erm, _healthy_.”

 

“I feel pretty good. Bit dizzy, a little nauseous, but I think could eat. Probably should while I'm able. And you look very healthy yourself,” Keith teased.

 

Shiro stammered back something unintelligible and smiled shyly when Keith laughed. Keith wasn’t feeling up to a real breakfast, so he downed a few heat bars and a sports drink while Shiro made himself something more substantial. Feeling awake and aware for the first time in several hours, Keith took stock of himself and decided to take a shower. Shiro had done an excellent job of cleaning him after waves, but washcloths could only manage so much. Once in the shower, he wondered if perhaps he should have waited so Shiro could bathe him. Actually for all Keith knew, considering how unaware he’d been the night before, he might have already. No matter. There would be plenty more opportunities later.

 

Keith reflected on the events of the past day and a half as he lathered up. The heat was going very well. Based on hearsay from various Omega acquaintances, his heat was good enough to be a “normal” bad one and really, what more could one ask for from life than to have your bad not be worse than someone else’s? Keith snickered ruefully at himself. Frankly, what he should be focusing on here was how much he could remember from the sex because fuck was Shiro ever hot as hell. He shivered. Even between waves the thought of Shiro’s stupidly perfect body was enough to make his dick interested. He wished he could give back more, but…that’s not what this was. They’d agreed to a heat. Anything done outside of a wave was well…probably crossing a line.

 

 _You could always just ask him_ , Keith’s brain helpfully supplied. Yes, sure. He could ask, or he could keep dawdling awkwardly in the shower, thank you. At least he’d gotten to give the man a blowjob.

 

Wait a second. The blowjob. Keith frowned. Shiro had said it wouldn’t help his heat, but he’d also said that fluids helped. And, if kissing Keith on the mouth helped (saliva), why wouldn’t a blowjob (semen)? Considering saliva had helped for both his mouth and glands, shouldn’t semen help as well, or did it have to be in his ass? Were there rules on fluids and holes, or had that been Shiro’s way of trying to decline? Fuck. Fucking damn it all, he was going to have to ask him to make sure.

 

“Hello again. Did you have a nice shower?” Shiro called from the kitchen when Keith stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Keith wandered over to find Shiro seated at the breakfast bar, attacking a plate heaped high with proteins.

 

“I did, thanks,” Keith said. “I um, wanted to ask you something about the blowjob I gave you. Was it not okay?”

 

Shiro choked on a piece of sausage (the irony of which was freaking hilarious) and hastily drank some water. “It was great,” he said finally.

 

Ohhhh shit that wasn’t how he meant that. “I mean was it not okay to give you one?” Keith blushed. “You said that fluids help, but then you said a blowjob wouldn’t help my heat, and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t stepping over any boundaries.”

 

“Oh. Oh! No, no that was fine. I wasn’t really in a state to communicate properly,” Shiro explained hastily. “What I meant was I didn't want to be selfish. I could tell you were exhausted and what you offered was... I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage, I suppose, because I wanted that for _me_ , not your heat, and your heat isn’t supposed to be about me. I’m sorry. I know that wasn’t clear.”

 

Keith considered this. “Shiro, is it not okay for me to…reciprocate?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Shiro blushed harder and had to swallow more water. “God yes, but you come first.”

 

(“Come first? Nice pun,” Keith snickered and Shiro laughed a bit, too.)

 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, either, Shiro; you’re already doing so much for me. You’re taking time off work and you've spent money on supplies and put so much time and research into all of this and well.... I don't want you to get nothing out of it,” Keith said. It was a very selfless way of saying Let’s Have More Sex If You’re Into It. Also, yiiiikes did Keith ever hope that Shiro _did_ get something out of their sex. Fuck fuck do not go down that mental path oops too late fuck fuck.

 

Shiro’s answering smile was full of sunlight and blue skies. “I promise you’re not taking advantage of me and for the record, even out of obligation, I wouldn’t participate in a heat where I wasn’t attracted to my partner. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

 

Annnnnd Keith would now be able to die happy, ladies and gentlemen.

 

And then actually die because hold the fucking horses, did Shiro just call this heat an obligation?! Obligation confirmed. Commence with death.

 

“Is it like that?” Keith asked in a tiny voice. “I don't want my heat to be an obligation, like you're 'fixing' something because my body freaked out. I know I’m a lot of work but I will try to make this good for you, I promise.” I know I can’t come close to paying you back for what you’ve done for me, but you said you’re attracted to me, so we can at least have the kind of sex you want.

 

A complicated emotion passed over Shiro's face. “It’s not like that. I don't know how to describe it, Keith, but I do have to do this for you. It's not an obligation, but I _have_ to. I don't think I broke you or that you need fixing. And Keith, you could spend this entire week without touching me once and I'd still have gotten something from it, okay?”

 

“Alpha instincts?”

 

“Maybe,” Shiro admitted. “I don't understand it. I…” he took a deep breath. “I need to apologize for something. I lied when I said that I wanted to help an Omega that was in distress who smelled like me. I couldn't smell myself on you at all. It was more like I smelled Alphas on you that I thought shouldn’t be there, like you were in pain and the Alphas on you were unable and unworthy to help and had no business trying. I saw you and I…I just _had_ to help. I told you—I bought the books the day I met you. And, well, I've never had an urge like that before, and you're hardly the first Omega I've met. I don't understand it at all but it's there and it's strong.”

 

“Well, you've never met an acute before,” Keith said in a low voice. So that was it. Biology. Acute meets the prime and there you have it.

 

“It could be that, but I don't think it is,” Shiro said. Keith perked up a little. “Well, at least not entirely. I don't think our biology fully defines us. I'm a prime Alpha, but honestly? I think you're more of an Alpha than I am if we're going by personality,” Shiro smiled wryly. “And I saw your questionnaire—you're still attracted to Betas and Omegas. If being an acute Omega makes you a 'super Omega' or something, then wouldn't it make the most sense for you to only be attracted to Alphas?”

 

“That's true,” Keith said slowly. He liked men. Maybe Alphas a little more, but not much. Not enough for it to matter more than personality, that's for damn sure.

 

“I think that you being an acute and me being a prime just makes it easier for our bodies to connect, but that's it. Biology is strong, but it's not everything. I’m convinced that this,” he said, gesturing between them, “wouldn’t be the same if it wasn’t…us.” He paused. “It scares me a little. I’ve never thought I’d be this kind of Alpha, but I’ve felt needy and possessive. The idea of someone else helping you through all of this was almost unbearable.”

 

Keith was stunned. Shiro looked downright ashamed of himself. Did all Alphas feel like this? He thought they reveled in fighting for a mate. Even his parents—who he loved and respected dearly—joked about how jealous they were and how territorial they got. It was extremely affectionate (and entirely mutual), but they were still possessive of each other.

 

“I don’t think you should be worried about that—about any of it,” Keith said earnestly. “Even if you don’t like that you felt that way, you never _acted_ that way at all. You never acted like you had any kind of claim to me. And anyway, I think you being possessive is kind of hot. That’s like every Omega’s heat kink, you know.”

 

Shiro smiled and leaned forward. “Then you should know that while part of me thinks we should go for a walk to get you sunshine and fresh air while you feel up to it, most of me wants to tuck you back in my bed and make sure no one else can smell you.”

 

“Pfft, you want to ‘tuck’ me in bed? Your dirty talk is _wild_ , old man,” Keith teased. “That sounds nice, though. I’m going to curl up, kinda tired. Not sleepy, just not want to keep standing. Join me when you’re finished?” he asked, nodded toward Shiro’s plate.

 

“Absolutely,” Shiro smiled. “You can start the next episode if you like—or maybe start again from the last episode you remember.”

 

“Pfft, that might be the beginning. See ya in a minute.”

 

Keith headed back to the bedroom to discover that Shiro had—of course—changed the sheets and tidied up while he was in the shower. It did something warm to his heart when he snuggled back down. He opted to just relax in the feeling of being clean for the moment, not a speck of stickiness to be found.

 

“Did the sheets make you purr?” Shiro asked with a tender amusement in his voice as he got in bed beside him.

 

Oh shit. He was totally purring. _Purring_.

 

“I appreciate a high thread count,” Keith replied.

 

“Glad to hear it. These were advertised as good for heats.”

 

Dammit. The pampering was amazing but also… Keep it together, Keith. He’s helped with dozens of heats for his family members. This is _normal_ for him. He’s not making this special for you. Keep. It. Together.

 

“What’s wrong? You stopped purring. Too much teasing?” Shiro asked, cuddling closer and rubbing Keith’s back with one hand.

 

“Nah, just don’t think your ego needs the extra boost,” Keith smirked, rolling back over to look at him.

 

They got comfortable and started watching the series again. Keith had remembered most of what he’d seen and he was pretty into it, to be honest.

 

“I swear, if they kill off Sergeant Hopkins, I will go back in time and slap the director,” Keith growled. “She is adorable and must be protected.”

 

Shiro laughed. “See? I told you it was a good series.”

 

“Hey, just because I’ve been making fun of the special effects doesn’t mean I haven’t been enjoying it,” Keith protested. “I don’t care if they _were_ cutting edge at the time—you can see the damn strings!”

 

Shiro laughed again. “Feel like another episode?”

 

“Actually, I think I’m getting close to another wave, so…” Keith trailed off. He wasn’t really sure what to say next. So start kissing me? Please put something in my ass?

 

Shiro seemed happy to oblige him on both counts, though, as his lips met Keith’s and a few moments later he was trailing a hand down his side, slipping down over the V of his groin and settling to stroke over and around his hole.

 

“Mmm, I think you’re right,” Shiro smiled. “Look how wet you’re getting already.”

 

“Shiro, don’t tease,” Keith gasped. “Put it in, please. If we get this going before the wave fully hits, I can—nhh!”

 

“Like that?” Shiro asked, kissing a smile on Keith’s collarbone. “You know you were taking two fingers so perfectly for me last night. Do you think you can take three now?”

 

“Yes,” Keith panted. “Yes I need to.” The need in him was growing back and further away from before. He wanted it deeper, much deeper. “Need to take all of it.” And soon, please—even if you don’t have time to prep me enough. I want to feel it all when you enter me the first time. I want to be awake when you take my virginity.

 

Shiro’s fingers faltered briefly in their rhythm. Shiro’s eyes were round and hungry as he gazed down at him. “You want that? You want me to take your virginity?”

 

“I said all that out loud?” Keith squeaked.

 

“You sure did, baby. Hottest thing I’ve ever heard. This is three—is it okay?” Keith could _feel_ that Shiro was watching for the minutest reactions, and he rumbled a satisfied Alpha growl when Keith clenched down greedily on his fingers and pressed for more.

 

Keith clung to his back and opened his legs wider. “Shiro, Shiro please, I need you in me. Please, before my heat takes me.”

 

“Baby, we’ve got all week. We can wait until you’re more used to this,” Shiro said softly.

 

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith begged. “I’m wet and open for you and it _hurts_ how much I need you.”

 

Shiro’s eyes were nothing short of lust and craving and passion. “Alright my little Omega. Shall I fill you?” he asked as he positioned himself over Keith.

 

“Yes Alpha, please,” Keith urged.

 

“Lift your hips for me,” Shiro said, tucking a pillow under the small of his back. He dipped his fingers in Keith one more time to tease out a gush of slick to use as lube. “You ready?” he asked one more time, licking the scent gland on his neck.

 

In response Keith could only whine and tug at Shiro’s arm. The Alpha rumbled, sucked on the gland, and then carefully pressed in.

 

Outside of his heat, taking an Alpha cock for the first time would probably have hurt, but now? It felt only like _finally_ and he sighed, probably purring but a bit too blissed out to know for sure. He moved his hips, urging Shiro to move.

 

“Just a minute, baby. Don’t be too eager. You feel so good and I want to last for you,” Shiro breathed against his ear. “You’re wet and tight and perfect. You let me in and it’s amazing. Have you had something like this in you before? Were any of your toys this big, fill you this well?” He nipped at Keith’s earlobe.

 

“Shiro, i-it’s perfect. You reach everything,” Keith gasped. Shiro had not entered the vaginal channel, which was absolutely fine. Keith could (and usually did) orgasm from anal stimulation which was typical for an Omega. More importantly: repeated ejaculations and the subsequent semen would weaken the vaginal membrane and make eventual penetration significantly less painful. Keith didn’t know if Shiro intended on entering later, but he was more than eager to participate in the build-up because fucking hell this was everything he’d ever needed. No, no it wasn’t—it was a prelude to what he needed. He needed Shiro’s release in him, needed the knot to keep it inside and be the proof of the Alpha’s satisfaction. More than anything he’d ever needed before, he needed Shiro to claim him and fill him. He needed to be _his_.

 

Keith was only vaguely aware of the words spilling from his mouth but he didn’t care. He could feel the possessive growl of the Alpha reverberating through him, telling him that Shiro was pleased and fuck he was coming already but the Alpha didn’t stop and he sure a hell didn’t want him to. Keith sucked hard along Shiro’s neck and dug his nails into the broad back that sheltered him.

 

“God yes this is perfect this is perfect god Shiro please you feel so good,” Keith rambled. For once he was delirious in pleasure and not merely heat. He was stretched perfectly full and how could he take more? But the knot—he wanted the knot, knew instinctively his body could take it. He cried for more even as he came again.

 

“Perfect little Omega, look how you take me. You want my knot? Can you fit that in you?” Shiro growled above him. “Gonna make you mine, you’re gonna look so good stretched around me.”

 

Keith writhed under him, dying for more and letting out punctured whimpers. “Please, Shiro,” he begged. Suddenly he felt the thick release inside him, hot and endless, as Shiro arched his back and slammed deep. He clenched onto the growing knot and this time it was Shiro who whimpered, his face broken with pleasure-pain and he trembled to keep himself upright instead of collapsing on the Omega beneath him.

 

Both of them satiated, panting, weak, and content, Shiro scooped Keith into his arms and rolled them both over, settling the smaller man on his chest. Keith sighed happily. He could think of nothing better than lying locked together with this man for next ten or so minutes until the knot went down. He didn’t even mind that he was purring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all waited more than enough time for this, so I'm posting it now. Afterglow will be in the next chapter~ ^3^
> 
> Sorry to interrupt the sexy-times with a random anatomy lesson. 
> 
> Lalala. I love you guys!!! My time "away" while working on outlining and stuffs was very useful and I'm feeling more confident again. Huzzah!
> 
> EDIT: That moment when you're proud of your filth but then you re-read it and the filthiest part about it was the typos omg. I just fixed like 12.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance sends a text, Keith gets properly fucked, and Shiro explains some things. Also, the title starts to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Feels in here. Very sorry. ;^;

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, his voice rumbling across Keith’s chest. One hand was splayed protectively over his back and the other was carding gently through his hair.

 

“Goooood,” he slurred happily. He sighed and snuggled in closer (an infinitesimal feat at this point but incredibly important nonetheless).

 

Shiro chuckled and kissed his forehead, a gesture of affection that would have sent “normal” Keith spiraling but which “heat” Keith barely registered.

 

“I think I came again when you rolled us over,” Keith said, not embarrassed at all. A heat orgasm from an Alpha cock appeared to cure all shyness. Interesting.

 

“I think you did, too,” Shiro agreed solemnly.

 

Keith giggled and then wiggled his hips (prompting Shiro to moan quietly). “I feel soooo full. It’s very nice,” he stage-whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Shiro laughed. “I like filling you,” he confessed in his own stage-whisper.

 

Keith hummed a little nonsense tune. It was, objectively, a Very Good Day and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. He basked in the warmth and approval of his Alpha.

 

(Not his Alpha.)

 

(A little bit his Alpha.)

 

“Did we beat the wave in time?” Shiro asked.

 

“I think so,” Keith said. “Or at least it will be lighter. Probably why I don’t remember the waves from last night—I was asleep beforehand so I couldn’t alert you in time. Ideally, we could just have sex in between waves to make them easier, but of course I’m not horny in between waves,” he sighed. He would essentially have to have sex constantly. Just thinking about it made him tired. Porn lied. Omegas did _not_ want it 24/7 during their heats; they actually spent a lot of it asleep.

 

Shiro rubbed his back in soothing circles and Keith really couldn’t have been happier if he tried. He wondered if all heat orgasms were supposed to be like this or if this was an Alpha cock thing. Knots. Were. AWESOME. He decided to tell Shiro.

 

Shiro laughed hard. “I think so, too. You clenching down on me when I came was spectacular. I think I had an epiphany or two but then released them into the Universe and promptly forgot them.”

 

Keith snickered. Sex epiphanies. Sexphanies. Lance would love that. Think of the devil and he shall appear, apparently, because Keith’s phone chimed with a text at that exact moment.

 

Shiro automatically reached for it and was able to pass it Keith without moving much (which was somehow adorable) and Keith opened the text and burst out laughing.

 

**look who our girl Pidge saw**

 

Attached was a picture of the Alpha Keith had punched, his eye a spectacular array of colors and still rather swollen. Without thinking about it, he handed the phone to Shiro to look at. He frowned.

 

“Who is this?”

 

Oh. Oh shit. He probably shouldn’t be looking at his phone anyway _while someone was inside him_ , but showing a picture of some random Alpha he’d fucking punched? Spunky Omegas were one thing. Violent Omegas? Not. Hot.

 

“Um, some guy I punched at a party,” Keith mumbled.

 

Shiro whistled low. “Impressive work.” Despite the teasing, he was still frowning a little. “What did he do?”

 

“Just typical Alpha bullshit.” Really, Keith? Talking to an _Alpha_ about “Alpha bullshit”?

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal. He was just bragging about how Omegas wanted him and calling them sluts for going off their suppressants during midterms because they wanted spring heats and that hit too close to home, so…,” he finished lamely.

 

“He didn’t hit you back or hurt you?”

 

“No, he was just talking shit and it pissed me off. I kinda I overreacted,” Keith confessed. In retrospect, it was pretty damn childish.

 

Suddenly, Shiro’s arms were around him, holding him tightly to his chest. “Thank god,” he murmured. “Thank god he didn’t touch you.”

 

That was…not the reaction Keith was expecting. He stayed completely still as if afraid to break the spell.

 

“I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t exactly leave you during your heat, you know,” Shiro whispered, “but a man like that needs more than just one punch, even one as impressive as that. You did good, babe.”

 

Had he though? The man hadn’t even been talking to him. He’d just overheard some insecure asshole boasting to his friends. And was the guy even wrong? Keith _had_ just been begging for a knot. Even he wasn’t an outright slut, he was completely at the mercy of his body’s needs and who is to say how picky he’d be if someone else was there? Thoughts swirled rapidly through him.

 

He’s _not_ your Alpha and you were _begging_ and how do you know it had to be _his_ knot? How do you know any prime wouldn’t work? You were dying for _anyone_ to fill your hole. You are just the same as any trash Omega looking for a quick fuck so long as it’s a big enough cock.

 

“Keith. Keith, baby, you’re crying.” Shiro took his face in his hands and wiped Keith’s tears with his thumbs. “What’s wrong. What can I do.”

 

Keith blinked hard, trying to rid his eyes of tears. “Kiss me?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Shiro’s smile was tender and his kisses were slow but passionate. Keith was lost in them instantly. By the time they pulled apart, Shiro’s knot was gone.

 

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Do you want a bath to clean up?”

 

Keith thought about it and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I’m still going to have a wave. Maybe in a bit?”

 

Keith was not kidding about the wave, because two minutes later he practically attacked Shiro, sucking at his neck and whining.

 

“I don’t think I can knot yet, baby,” Shiro apologized.

 

“Don’t need it just need your cum,” Keith panted, too horny to even notice he was humping Shiro’s leg.

 

With a pleased growl, Shiro picked up Keith and nearly shoved him into the “classic” Omega position—head down, legs spread, ass in the air. He lined himself up and slammed in. Keith howled.

 

“Love the sounds you make, baby, but I do have neighbors,” Shiro said, cupping his hand over Keith’s mouth but still pumping. “Can you stay quiet for me or do I need to gag you?”

 

“Nnngh, Sh-Shiro it’s too good,” Keith gasped.

 

“A gag it is then,” Shiro said, kissing down his shoulder blade.

 

There was a short pause before a thick strip of cloth appeared in front of Keith and he opened his mouth to receive it. Shiro tied it and gave Keith the end in case he needed to pull it free.

 

“How’s it feeling now?” Shiro asked as he slapped Keith’s ass and resumed pumping into him.

 

Keith scrambled for purchase first to be able to press back into Shiro and then just to hold on for the ride. Shiro was mercilessly, pulling out far and pounding in deep and it was so fucking good. The harder the wave tried to drag him under, the faster Shiro rode him.

 

“God you feel so good Keith. Look at you taking me so hard and I can’t give enough to you. Gonna fill you up cause you make me feel so good god baby you feel amazing,” Shiro panted. He reached under Keith to fist his erection and Keith was lost in seconds.

 

When Keith came back to himself, Shiro was curled around him, holding close, still murmuring praises. He turned to look at the Alpha shyly.

 

“I take it we both came?”

 

Shiro nuzzled him. “That appears to be the case. You make it through the wave okay?”

 

Keith nodded. “I-If you still wanted to bath me, that would be okay,” he said. Bathing seemed significantly more intimate than sex, somehow. Perhaps it was because he now felt completely awake.

 

In response Shiro scooped him and headed toward the bathroom. Keith caught sight of something on the floor.

 

“Did you rip up the sheet to make my gag?” he asked in disbelief.

 

“You’re crazy if you think I was leaving the bed after you howled like that,” Shiro said, making himself blush.

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Keith giggled. “Good thing you bought extras.”

 

“I’ll gladly rip up some more if needed,” Shiro said as he set Keith down on the bathroom counter and turned to work on the tub. Soon enough it was filling with hot water and Shiro fussed about the temperature and added various fancy salts until Keith insisted he stop and just let him get in already. Shiro looked a little abashed as he helped Keith into the tub and then settled behind him.

 

“Hmm, this is nice,” Keith hummed. “I could just soak here for ages. Or five minutes. You know, however long my body thinks is cool to rest.”

 

Keith heard a murmuring noise behind him and felt Shiro rub his back and had to suppress a laugh.

 

“Or I could go easy on the nice Alpha behind me who is dying to bathe me,” he mused aloud.

 

“Am I that obvious?” Shiro asked ruefully.

 

“A _little_ bit, maybe,” Keith said. “But I’m also awake for once, so my observational prowess is currently unmatched.”

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Shiro promised as he started lathering Keith’s back.

 

Keith relaxed into Shiro’s attentive ministrations. He’d never thought about the nurturing side of Alphas before—at least not as it related to heats. Alphas were protective of their mates and children and families in general, but that didn’t necessarily equate to nurturing. His uncles were protective, but they also never went easy on him training sessions (which was for the best because he’d never been able to tolerate anyone looking down on him). He knew his parents had always done everything they could to help him with his heats, but this didn’t feel like that at all. It was more than protection or comfort…it was tender? Affectionate? It felt like…love?

 

No. Stop it now. _Goddammit_ Keith don’t assume this shit you’re not being fair to yourself. You’re just going to be miserable. This is probably how Alphas treat Omegas during heats anyway. It’s _biology_. Get your fucking shit together.

 

“Shiro?” he asked hesitantly. “What does a heat feel like to an Alpha?”

 

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. “That’s a big question. It’s a bit stressful, because I’m on alert incase someone else tries to ‘invade’ for lack of a better word and I’m trying to be very in tune with my partner. That’s true for family heats as well—the need to protect and provide whatever is required. For a non-family heat, it’s different. It’s more like…,” he paused his scrubbing while he searched for the right words.

 

“A sex fest?” Keith supplied helpfully.

 

Shiro chuckled. “That too. I’ve very much enjoyed that. Overall, I suppose the best way to describe it—and I don’t just mean this heat, I mean the concept in general—is that it’s a test.”

 

“A test?” Keith asked in astonishment.

 

“Yes. Or something akin to courtship. It feels like if I can satisfy my mate, sate their needs, provide them with a place that is safe, where they can trust me... like if I can do all of that well enough, at the end of it they will stay.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Keith said under his breath. That was worlds away from how Omegas so often saw it—where an Alpha is the one entirely in control, someone who’s behavior will not be judged, only endured. Keith had heard so many Omegas be blamed for their own rapes, for not staying away from Alphas because Alphas couldn’t help themselves, pheromones drove them wild and they couldn’t be held responsible. And if there was a pregnancy? Well, the Omega was trying to trap an Alpha into keeping them. To an Omega, an Alpha was almost predatory, something that will gut and take and take and take and then tie you down to keep you there, something that would devour as it held you down. A hungry chain.

 

And wow. He’d told this man he was terrified of Alphas. Was that even close to true? He’d fended off (very decidedly) anyone—Alpha or otherwise!—that he’d ever needed to.   Surely it wasn’t Alphas that frightened him. It was the chain. He was afraid of anything that kept him tied down because he’d spent so long fighting his own body that he loathed the idea of being owned by anyone or anything. He wanted to be independent in all things but his gender demanded otherwise and placed him at the mercy of those who would take his weakness as sign of their own strength. But not Shiro.

 

The man behind him—technically the most Alpha-like Alpha he’d ever met—had dominated his body without claiming him and was utterly delighted to be washing his hair and every part of that was wonderful. It was too much for him to take in.

 

“You alright? You went quiet.”

 

Keith roused himself. “I’m alright. That just surprised me. It sounded so…sad.”

 

“I promise I’m not sad,” Shiro said, pouring a bit of water over Keith’s suds. “Alphas like a challenge, you know. Does it not feel like that to you?”

 

“Usually it just feels like shit,” Keith shrugged. “This has been nice, though. Hell, a lot of it has been _good_ and most of the time nothing really hurts.”

 

“Does anything hurt now? I, um, went harder than I meant to last time. You’d only lost your virginity 15 minutes earlier,” Shiro said and Keith could _hear_ him blushing.

 

(Keith was blushing, too.)

 

“Don’t worry about it. Omegas are built to be able to take that. Not that my body is very good at being an Omega, but yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Shiro leaned in close. “Is that what you think? That you’re not a good Omega?”

 

“Well, yeah…,” Keith said. Something about Shiro’s tone made his heart beat faster.

 

“Keith…,” Shiro whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. “Do you trust me? I’d like to show you just how perfect an Omega you really are.”

 

If Keith hesitated, it was only because he was trying to will his voice steady.

 

“I trust you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to all of us--I just decided this fic will have an additional chapter. >_< I am out of control. Or the smut is. Or both??
> 
> GUYS. GUYS GUYS GUYS. https://decidedlysarah.tumblr.com/image/173276877521  
> Looooook at that picture!! Seiteki drew fanart of Shiro going after Keith's glands and it is hot and cute and I LOVE it. <3 <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro shows Keith how good an Omega he truly is and Keith shows Shiro how to prank Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired guys.
> 
> EDIT: I was tired enough to not post the entire chapter aewiowefnwoiehj;uj

 

Shiro picked Keith up, one hand under each thigh, and carried him to the mirror. He moved his hands up to behind Keith's knees and then spread his legs open so he was on display.

 

“Do you see your perfect body?” Shiro said, his eyes locked on Keith's in the mirror. “Look at you. You're strong and lovely and take everything I give you. Look at your cock. Do you know how it feels in my hand? Touch it.”

 

Keith trembled under the intensity of Shiro’s gaze. He’d never felt so exposed, but the certainty in Shiro’s grip and the conviction in his eyes directed him to touch his cock without hesitation. He didn’t just touch himself—he explored. Shiro’s eyes feasted over every inch and the obvious appreciation made him start to harden.

 

“Do you feel how smooth and soft your skin is, how delicate and sensitive? I barely need to touch you before you hardened for me.” He spread Keith a little wider. “Do you see your hole? Look at it—it was filled with me twice today but look how it is gathering slick already. What a perfect cunt you have—so eager for my Alpha cock. Touch it. Feel your slick.”

 

Keith slid his hand lower. Even freshly-bathed, there was a telltale trickle of moisture seeping from his pucker and he swirled his finger through it.

 

“Now show it to me,” Shiro commanded quietly, his face hovering over Keith’s shoulder.

 

Keith raised his fingers.

 

“Feed me.”

 

Keith shivered and offer his fingers up to Shiro’s lips and watched in the mirror as Shiro opened his mouth to take them in. He felt Shiro’s tongue swipe over his fingers, cleaning them. Shiro’s pupils widened at the flavor and when he released Keith’s fingers he groaned.

 

“You've gotten even wetter, haven't you? You like your Alpha tasting your slick, tasting how your body gets ready for me. Now put your fingers in. You're getting loose, aren't you?”

 

Keith obediently pressed two fingers inside himself and marveled at how loose and wet he was already. “Yes, Alpha,” he whispered. “I’m loose for you.”

 

“Do see how perfect your body is? Such a good Omega, so responsive,” Shiro praised quietly, kissing Keith’s neck and ear.

 

Keith blushed hard under the Alpha’s praise. “You look responsive, too,” he said, staring in the mirror at Shiro’s cock, thick and full, tantalizingly close beneath.

 

“That's because my body can't help but respond when I can see you,” Shiro said, “taste you,” he licked his neck, “smell you,” he buried his nose next to Keith’s gland, “touch you,” he kissed his ear, “ and hear you,” he finished, nipping Keith’s earlobe and eliciting a small moan from the Omega. Shiro grinned at him. “I can't help but be intoxicated by perfection.”

 

“Alpha...,.” Keith whined, arching his back. He was unable to take care of himself like this and he needed Shiro, badly.

 

“Do you want me?” Shiro said, his grin wicked and his eyes dancing.

 

“Yes,” Keith pleaded.

 

Shiro kissed his neck and held him a little lower. “Then put me in you,” he said simply.

 

Keith reached beneath himself (carefully aided in his balance by Shiro) and lined up over the Alpha’s cock. It felt like Shiro dropped him with how suddenly he was impaled and god it was fucking amazing to be filled again. He was absolutely addicted.

 

“God, Keith, look at you,” Shiro said in quiet awe. “Can’t you see it? You’re so beautiful stretched around me like that. It’s obscene how well you take me. Look at how deep I can go.”

 

It was a bit awkward how Shiro had to balance them and Keith was stunned that the Alpha could manage it with such ease and damn but watching Shiro disappear in him was hot and he needed to be fucked good and proper _now_.

 

“Shiro,” he gasped, “put me on the counter.” He braced his arms against the mirror and kept himself spread wide on his knees as soon as Shiro set him down. He caught Shiro’s eye in the mirror. “Fuck me,” he growled to the reflection.

 

Shiro was back in him instantly, pistoning in so deep and strong that it was all Keith could do to hold himself upright, his elbows and forehead pressed against the mirror.

 

“This how you want it? You craving me? God baby I want you so bad tell me it’s okay to want you like this. Wanna fill you again and again,” Shiro gasped.

 

“Yes Alpha please,” Keith cried. “Like _this_. Touch me touch me please wanna see you touch me.”

 

Shiro growled his approval at the request and immediately wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock to start pumping into it. Keith was nearly sobbing from how good it felt and how in the smaller room he was surrounded by the scent of aroused Alpha, aroused for him and taking his body _hard_ like he needed it. Seeing Shiro’s hand around his cock was almost too much—there was no part of him the Alpha didn’t want and everywhere he touched cooled the heat but fanned an entirely different fire.

 

“Come Alpha, please,” he begged and Shiro did, press in hard and gasping Keith’s name. Keith could feel Shiro releasing inside him, hot white spurts that peaked his own arousal and he came in Shiro’s hand. He panted hard, clenching down to prevent either Shiro’s cum or cock from leaving him. Shiro’s approving eye caught him in the mirror and he brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth.

 

“Perfection. Every last drop of you,” Shiro said, licking his fingers clean.

 

Keith collapsed forward, trembling.

 

“Alpha,” he whimpered. “I’ll be good for you.” He whimpered again as Shiro slowly pulled out and quickly shoved two fingers inside him to keep the Alpha’s seed from escaping.

 

“Holy fuck, Keith,” Shiro said, watching as the Omega squirmed on his fingers.

 

“I swear I don’t want to get pregnant,” Keith said, completely mortified but very much subject to the instincts of his body.

 

“I know, baby,” Shiro assured him. “But like I said—you’re a perfect Omega. You want to keep it in you and that’s very, very hot. And also, Alpha semen isn’t just for getting pregnant—not when around an Omega in heat at least.”

 

Keith nodded. “Keeps things loose, encourages slick production, makes so I don’t get overstimulated, etc etc etc. Miracle jizz.”

 

Shiro laughed hard. “That’s one way to put it. Do you want to the continue the bath or shower off? I bet you’re tired again.”

 

“Shower,” Keith decided.

 

Shiro helped him down from the counter, gave him a quick rinse and a perhaps too enthusiastic toweling. Keith was tucked back in bed in minutes. Shiro gathered up sheets and towels to do a quick round of laundry while Keith drank some water and snuggled down to think.

 

Keith ruminated lazily on the events of the last hour. He’d lost his virginity three times over to a man that he could not deny he had increasing feelings for. Hell, he’d just had sex during a heat that wasn’t related to a wave just because ~~his~~ the Alpha told him to touch himself and fuck had it been amazing. Did Shiro have any clue just how much power he held over him? Because if so, he wasn’t abusing the knowledge. What would happen if he _did_ realize it? He could ask anything of Keith and he’d gladly give it. It was almost but not quite frightening. What _was_ frightening was that Keith hoped he would ask something of him. Shiro had done nothing but give and give and as much as Keith had soaked up all that Shiro offered, if Shiro didn’t want anything in return, well… He was the perfect Alpha, and even though he called Keith a perfect Omega, that didn't mean Shiro wanted him to stay.

 

(And he couldn't deny that he did want to stay.)

 

Keith shook his head, trying shoo away the stupid heat-mired thoughts. Life wasn’t just primal instincts. He was too young for Shiro. He barely knew him. They’d met less than two weeks ago! He was crushing on an Alpha because he was in heat and being taken care of and that's just what happens in this situation. The aching in his heart and along the side of his neck were _instinct_ and biology and would go away after the heat finished, so there. End of discussion.

 

He’d nearly managed to convince himself of it by the time he fell asleep.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith mostly slept the rest of the day, three rounds in a row having satisfied him for a longer period than usual. He woke occasionally to eat or drink. Shiro was always there, sometimes reading a book and sometimes napping, but always happy to greet him and get whatever he needed.

 

They had sex several more times during the evening and that night. Knotting was officially Keith's favorite thing ever. Freshly knotted and happily cuddled, Keith couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that his heat would eventually end. Hell, it was day three already. Almost half over. Or more than half over, if he had a standard heat of five days. Damn. He had not had nearly enough knots yet, which is what he told Shiro.

 

“Sorry, baby, I can only pop about one an hour,” he chuckled.

 

“Hmm so that's a maximum of ninety, um, ninety half I don't know. I can't math right now,” Keith pouted.

 

“Holy shit, Keith, I don't think you're physically capable of that and I know for a fact I'm not,” Shiro laughed. “I'm very flattered, though.”

 

“You've ruined toys for me,” Keith said mournfully.

 

“Damn, Keith,” Shiro said. “That's a very hot thing to say.”

 

“You're good at sex,” Keith said seriously. “Like, with your hands and penis and things. Good.”

 

Shiro laughed again. “Very, very flattered.”

 

They relaxed together for a few minutes.

 

“You know who else ruined toys for me? Lance, that asshole, packing all his stuff,” Keith muttered. “Want to help me get him back?”

 

“I am intrigued but also still locked in you and a little less flattered,” Shiro replied, amused.

 

“Oh shit, sorry. Probably shouldn't think about other guys while we're, uh, locked. It's not like that though,” Keith apologized hurriedly.

 

Shiro ruffled Keith's hair affectionately. “I know it's not. And you're cute when you're flustered.”

 

Keith's heart did the stupid skip thing that he was absolutely going to ignore and he mumbled something unintelligible.

 

A few minutes later Shiro helped Keith arrange the toys on the bed. Keith took a picture, captioned it, and texted it to Lance.

 

**best to worst from L to R**

**thanks buddy**

 

“Annnd send,” Keith said.

 

“And this will work?” Shiro asked. “Didn't he pack those for you to use?”

 

“Allegedly. In reality, no matter how many times I assure him I didn't use any of his toys, he's _never_ going to use them again. Ah! Quick response.”

 

**aewr23 sef14fgggggeetrjkkazvhslh se**

**are u fckn kiddin me son?!!!!??!!!!11**

 

Keith and Shiro laughed together.

 

**owe u sum batteries thx n sry**

 

“Alright, sending a quick apology text to Hunk who will once again have to clean up my mess and turning off my phone,” Keith smirked. He tapped out the message and tossed his phone aside.

 

“So, did you want to use some of these?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith hesitated. There were a lot of fun things that could be done here, but... “I think I'd rather just stick with you, if that's okay,” he said shyly. “I can use toys anytime, so...”

 

Shiro's face light up with embarrassment and pleasure. “I know it hasn't been an hour but shall we see if we can get a second knot out of me?” he asked.

 

Turns out they could.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was already their third round of the morning and it was perfect. Hell, everything was perfect. Sure, he’d had the occasional sick spell when they hadn’t beaten the wave in time—especially at the start. But he hadn’t thrown up, passed out, or cried from pain, so this was 100% the best heat ever. And Shiro? Shiro was triple perfect. He was kind and considerate and like super fucking hot. He had Keith on his lap and Keith was practically seeing stars he was so blissed out and the Alpha still kept pumping into him. Perfect Alpha.

 

Keith nuzzled his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and inhaled the delicious scent. Shiro. The smell of strength and calm and laughter and safety. And orgasms. But mostly the other things. He was everything. He was the perfect man and the perfect mate and he was holding Keith so tenderly—or maybe not at the moment while he was pounding away, but it was a _tender_ pounding. Really.

 

Keith inhaled deeply and then licked at the gland. Heaven. He’d never been very affected by scents before but Shiro was an addiction worth having, worth keeping.

 

Blood.

 

Keith could smell blood.

 

And taste blood? Confused, he pulled back.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said in a sharp and commanding voice. He’d stopped moving.

 

Blood.   Fuck fuck fuck fuck _there was blood on Shiro’s neck_ he had fucking bitten Shiro. He had just fucking bitten Shiro without asking. His eyes shot up to look Shiro’s and saw a firmness there that did nothing to orient him.

 

He fled in a blaze of fear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fuuuuuuuuuck I FORGOT PART OF THE CHAPTER IT'S UP NOW I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Sorry for the tiny chapter. I was originally going to have this included with the last chapter, but then I wanted to post faster than that. And the next section is going to be giant mood shift, so.... so a tiny chapter! Ta-da!
> 
> I'll come back by and proofread tomorrow and be mortified at the typos.
> 
> *falls asleep immediately*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith hides in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things ended happily for you last chapter, that means you read the version I posted by accident. Go back and read the last section and suffer! .... I truly am sorry. ;^;

Keith had no idea how much time has passed. He also had no idea how many times he’d thrown up. Did it even count as throwing up if you were dry heaving? Whatever the case, his stomach was finally giving him a break and he gratefully crawled away from the toilet and back to his designated corner of the shower. Would the tub have been more comfortable? Sure. But the tub was closer to the door—the door that Shiro was camped outside of. The man had long since given up knocking or talking and now simply sat guard over him, the way his parents would have.

 

Keith shivered and tucked his legs up closer. Maybe he should turn on the water. He was feeling cold again. Probably meant he was going to have another wave. He whimpered.

 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was muffled by the door. “Are you feeling better? Can we talk now?”

 

The thought of talking made his stomach turn afresh and he gagged.

 

“Keith….”

 

Silence.

 

“Keith, we don’t have to talk, but I’m worried. I’ve got water and food and blankets by the door. I can get you toys if you want them. Just come by the door and knock on it and I’ll step back so you can take the things, okay?”

 

Oh god. Please don’t be nice to me.

 

“Keith? I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but it’s okay. It's not physically possible to form a bond if only one partner bites the other.”

 

Keith knew that. That wasn't the problem. He had _marked_ Shiro. Everyone would look at him and assume he had a mate and it was a lie, a horribly embarrassing, damaging lie. How would he explain that to people? Fresh off a heat with a bite but no mate? And long term—how many potential partners would he miss simply because they rightfully assumed he was taken? What about for his real mate, some day, having to add a second mark? He had done the worst possible thing he could have done to this kind, gentle, incredible man.

 

“I'm so sorry Shiro I'm so fucking sorry,” he cried, the same mantra that he sobbed until his voice went dry from expunging his stomach.

 

“Keith,” Shiro commanded through the door. “I need you to listen to me. What happens after a bondbite?”

 

What the hell kind of question was that? A unique type of scar formed and the couple was marked for life. They shared an intense emotional and physical connection, and—

 

“ _Directly_ after a bite, what do couples do?”

 

Keith said nothing, even more confused.

 

“They hold each other, Keith.”

 

Silence. Shiro wanted to hold him. _Needed_ to hold him. A fresh wave of nausea rolled over him. He couldn't face him. He couldn't. It was his fault. He fucked up Shiro's life and now biology _demanded_ that Shiro's body hold the man who did it. The irony of it all was absolutely cruel.

 

“Keith, I swear I’m not going to bite you back. I just need to see you, okay?”

 

Of _course_ you’re not going to bite me back, you insufferably gentle creature. Me hiding has nothing to do with how much I trust you.

 

Shaking hard, Keith walked—as well as he could, heat-weak and sick from vomiting—to the door and collapsed. He fumbled with the handle. Wow. He hadn’t even locked it, and Shiro still respected him enough not to open it himself.

 

(God he loathed himself.)

 

A few fumbles more and he managed to crack the door open.

 

Shiro immediately folded him in a gentle hug.

 

“Keith? Nothing is messed up. Nothing. Look at me. Look at my neck.”

 

Keith saw dried blood and immediately looked away.

 

“It's not over my gland, Keith,” Shiro said softly. “I moved. You bit my shoulder.”

 

Keith looked closer. The bite mark was indeed barely lower than the gland. He slumped, boneless with relief and Shiro had to take his weight.

 

“I thought something like this might happen,” he said softly, settling Keith on his lap. “Don't worry; I was prepared.”

 

“How could you know that?” Keith whispered, his voice hoarse. He was horrified with himself and horrified that Shiro would have _known_ he'd fuck up like this.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, the urge to bondbite is much stronger for Omegas than Alphas, and since you'd never had a good heat or had a heat with anyone, I thought there was a chance you'd try to bite, just because your body wasn't used to any pleasure during a heat. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. It...it seemed like a really egotistical thing to say,” Shiro said softly. “I asked your mother what to do if you tried to bite me, actually, and she said to let you. Scared me shitless until she explained herself. She said that tasting blood would snap you out of it. I don't think she realized just how much.”

 

“Wow, wow, wow,” Keith muttered, curling on himself. His mother had talked to Shiro about what do if he _bit_ Shiro. He wanted to leave, run away, heat be damned.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you. I tried to tell you through the door, but I don’t think you heard me. Should…should I have opened the door anyway? Keith… I know I fucked this up. I’m so, so sorry,” Shiro said. He was shaking. _Shiro_ was shaking. And apologizing. This was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

 

“It’s fine,” Keith said in a voice low and sharp. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Keith…?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

 

Keith sat stiffly, deadeyed and unresponsive. Maybe he should just leave. A naked Omega in full heat, wandering the streets. That sounded like what deserved. Or he could be less dramatic and just stay in the guestroom. Maybe Shiro would be willing to drive him home? Or call his mother. He almost laughed. Those two were sure thick as thieves, weren’t they.

 

“Keith...,” Shiro said. “Are you...are you stopping this?”

 

Keith said nothing.

 

“Keith,” Shiro's voice trembled. “I'm...I'm sorry. I should've stopped you sooner.”

 

“It was my fault, Shiro,” Keith snapped. “Don't apologize. I don't need you to fucking patronize me.”

 

Shiro winced as if he'd been struck. “Keith, it's my responsibility. I'm supposed to be the one who takes care of you, protects you, even from yourself.” He was shaking. “I'm supposed to do better than this. I'm so sorry. You trusted me. Keith, please...please don't leave.”

 

Keith hesitated. He deserved a terrible heat. He deserved all terrible heats. But Shiro? Shiro didn’t. Shiro was good and kind and trying so damn hard and it wasn’t his fault Keith’s mind was as fucked up as his body. The greatest failing an Alpha could face was having their Omega leave during a heat. Shiro didn’t deserve that. Maybe it was selfish to stay—stay in the place where Shiro’s arms were wrapped around him, but… leaving was never going to be an option. He couldn’t do that to Shiro.

 

“Please, Keith. I'll do better. Please don't leave me. I'm your Alpha. Please,” Shiro said, his voice broken. “I’ll do better.”

 

Keith twisted his body and put his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Can we lie down together?”

 

Shiro immediately scooped him up and carried him back to bed. Keith snuggled in close and pressed against Shiro's chest, listening as his heart slowly calmed. It was immensely soothing, even as he own heart railed against for him accepting the comfort he did not deserve.

 

“I wasn't going to leave. I might’ve gone to the guestroom, but I wouldn't _leave_ , Shiro,” Keith said softly. “I couldn’t do that to you. You’ve done everything in your power to make my heat be good and safe and I am so, so grateful. It's not you I don't trust—it's me.”

 

“You're supposed to be able to trust me to stop _you_ if you need me to,” Shiro said. “I'm sorry.”

 

Keith knew without looking up that he was crying. It broke his heart. It was, without question, Keith’s fault that this had happened and he had no chance of explaining that to Shiro in a way he could understand. The best he could do was to push aside his own guilt and give Shiro all the acceptance, forgiveness, and comfort he could.

 

“Alpha,” he whispered and kissed his chest. “I don’t blame you for anything. I’m happy I’m here with you. Sorry that I bit you.”

 

“Sorry that I let you,” Shiro murmured, pulling Keith in a little closer.

 

“Is it alright if I clean the bite? Would that help?” Keith asked hesitantly. Saliva would help a bite wound on a gland, but he had no idea if it would help a shoulder bite.

 

“It’s a just a regular wound, Keith. It’s fine. Might have made me realize I have a kink, actually,” Shiro said shyly. “So please, don’t worry about it. Only maybe don’t bite _quite_ that hard if you do it again,” he added.

 

Keith shivered. “I definitely, definitely won’t.” He wasn’t planning to let his mouth get anywhere _near_ Shiro’s neck gland.

 

Shiro rubbed his back. “You went through the rest of your wave without me,” he said quietly, as if to himself.

 

Keith looked up and there it was again, that unbearably sad expression. “Can I kiss you?” Will that take away the pain in your eyes?

 

“You still want to?” Shiro whispered, his grip around Keith tightening.

 

In response Keith tilted his head and pulled Shiro’s bottom lip into a kiss, tugging lightly to encourage him closer. Shiro took the hint and pressed in and soon they were exchanging slow kisses, carefully testing each other’s boundaries and discovering nothing but open hope. When at last Keith had convinced Shiro to dive back into his mouth, he couldn’t help a small moan as the Alpha’s tongue dipped in. Shiro pulled back, wide-eyed, clearly surprised Keith could still want him. Could he not smell the slick seeping out of Keith’s aching hole? Perhaps he’d thought Keith was simply heading into another wave—and he probably was—but Keith didn’t want to face it alone. He didn’t want toys or his own fingers. He wanted his Alpha, in him and over him. He bared his neck in submission.

 

Shiro hesitantly took the invitation to lick and nuzzle at Keith's scent gland. Keith stroked his hair and hummed, relaxing and feeling Shiro relax in turn.

 

“Alpha,” he said quietly. “I miss you in me.”

 

Shiro looked at him with pure shock. “You…you’re still okay with me…?”

 

“All of you, Shiro. I told you—I trust you. It’s me I’m scared of. I know you’re going to take care of me, so please…enter me again,” Keith said, praying Shiro could hear the earnest truth in his words. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Shiro followed him and the feeling of him pushing in was heaven. Perfection. Right where he belonged.

 

“You’re unbelievable, Keith,” Shiro murmured in his ear. “Ask whatever you need of me. It’s yours.”

 

“Just you,” Keith said. “That’s all I need.”

 

They rolled together gently until both came.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“How long was I hiding?” Keith asked a few minutes later, snuggled on Shiro’s chest.

 

“About 40 minutes. If you’d stayed more than hour I would have gone in to check on you, but I thought it might be better to give you the space,” Shiro said, one hand playing through Keith's hair.

 

Keith closed his eyes and hummed. His Alpha would take care of him.

 

“For future reference,” Shiro said, “you'll have to try a lot harder than that it you want to make a bondmark.”

 

“What?” Keith asked in disbelief. “I drew blood!”

 

“Puncturing the skin is relatively easy. The gland tissue is harder to pierce,” Shiro smiled. “If you do end up accidentally biting my gland, you probably won't manage a bond anyway, so don't worry.”

 

Keith's eye twitched. “I feel like you're shitting me to make me feel better. People with weak jaws all over the world have bondmarks.”

 

“You can cut the skin with something else and just press in, or even lick it. The open wound and the saliva is the main thing. You know the tumor I had removed from scent gland when I was younger? They specifically cut from the side and went under the gland just to avoid a wound on the top of the gland, just to be extra cautious,” Shiro explained. “That's also why your mother said to let you bite—if it was just the skin and not the actual gland, it would be fine.”

 

“No, it wouldn't,” Keith snapped. “Don't you know all the stigma you would face from having a scar but no mate? Shiro, I wasn't worried about us _bonding_. I was worried about what having a scar there would do to your life. Not that accidental bonding would be a _good_ thing, I mean being tied for life and all that without consent would be fucking shitty but at least then you'd _have_ a mate. If it was a fake bond, you might have never found a partner.”

 

Shiro looked oddly sad. “That's all you were worried about? Me? You weren't worried at all that I'd want to complete the bond?”

 

“Well, of course not. I knew you wouldn't do that without my permission. I told you. I trust you,” Keith insisted.

 

Shiro searched his face but for what Keith had no idea. Why was this such hard a concept?

 

“Shiro, let's agree to disagree about the blame, okay?” Keith said. He was too tired to argue and didn't think either of them could win anyway. “Is it alright if we start the next episode?”

It was a good episode. Captain Skybreaker had several especially good lines and the Grol planet story arc was finally concluded. Keith barely noticed any of it.

 

He was the one who tried to claim something that wasn’t his to take.

 

He was the hungry chain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, um, hope y'all don't feel tricked??? That it wasn't a real bite, I mean. I didn't want Keith who is so afraid of being controlled by his to end up bonded just because his *body* wanted it, ya know? Keith deserves to have a choice! Meanwhile, poor Shiro just feels like a giant heap o' failure. The boys are wallowing in angst. 
> 
> This story ends very happily, I promise!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith pops his final cherry and Shiro gets ridden the way he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this without proofreading because I Live on the Edge like that sometimes. Also, lazy. Later I'll read through this and do fully body cringes at the number of typos.

It was day four and Keith knew his heat was close to over. So much a for week. If someone had told him a month ago his next heat would last five days he would have laughed in their face. Now that reality was here, he was...well, okay fine he was sad. He had one day left to stay in the arms of this amazing man and he had no idea how he could ever repay him. And what did he want? He wanted _more_. Well, if all he had was one more day, he knew exactly how he wanted to spend it.

 

He did not, however, have the nerve to ask until evening.

 

Shiro was sitting on the bed, his back to the headrest and his legs out in front of him. Keith sat on Shiro's lab, facing him, his hands on the Alpha's shoulders to help steady himself as he rode the rolling hips that pressed the thick cock deeper and deeper inside him. Shiro was groaning hard and beginning to lose himself, his end approaching.

 

“Sh-shiro,” Keith gasped, “stop. Not yet.”

 

Shiro stopped dead, his body tensed. “What is it?”

 

Keith took in a few breaths and willed his body to be calmer. “I want to try it,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to knot me yet because I want you to enter me deeper.”

 

Keith heard Shiro’s breath hitch. He pulled back and cupped Keith’s face with one hand, thumb caressing his cheek. “You’re certain? This is what you want? You don't need to do this for your heat. I know you were a virgin when we started; if you want to save something for your eventual mate, that’s fine.”

 

The words stung a bit. Eventual mate? But I just ~~want you~~ —don’t even think it, Keith. You've had a good heat with a great Alpha. Once the heat hormones leave, you might not want more than a good memory, which is what you're going to have. You don't know how much you'll want later. So. Just. Don't.

 

Don't be sad about what you can't have.

 

Keith closed his eyes and pulled Shiro closer. “I want it. I want it with you, if you’ll have me.”

 

Shiro’s lips were on his almost before the words left his mouth. Keith opened immediately to accept his tongue and nipped back playfully. Over the past few days, he’d come to understand the language of Shiro’s kisses and to answer in turn. This was a claiming kiss, one that was dominant and insistent but slow and careful, a question and an answer in one. I am yours. Are you mine? Keith could only say yes.

 

Shiro pulled out and said they should wait for their bodies to “cool down” a bit.

 

“I want it be as good as possible for you,” Shiro explained, “and I'm not going to last long at all if we go immediately. How about I finger you some, make sure you're relaxed down there?”

 

(Stop being so considerate, you ridiculously perfect human being.)

 

Keith was already fully open from Shiro's cock, so the fingers slipped in immediately. Keith's hole clenched around them and Shiro growled appreciatively.

 

“Missed me in you already?”

 

Keith whimpered and squirmed as Shiro's fingers played with the edge of his inner entry before one of them tucked in and pressed at the vaginal membrane which marked his virginity. It had never felt good to touch there before, but the repeated orgasms of his heat and the presence of Alpha semen had weakened it and slightly numbed it, rendering it still sensitive but no longer painful.

 

“Does it feel okay?” Shiro asked, watching his face carefully.

 

“Alpha...,” Keith whimpered. “It feels so good when you touch me.”

 

Shiro growled again and kissed at his scent gland. “I want this for you,” he said.

 

But what about for you? Do you want this for you?

 

“Y-you don't have to do this with me i-if it's too much,” Keith said, his voice broken by Shiro's firm strokes, a second finger pushing into his deeper hole to widen him more. “I don't want it if you d-don't want it. J-just this will be more than e-nough,” he promised. His cock was hard and leaking and he was drenching Shiro's hand in slick, making the truth of his statement very obvious.

 

For the first time since the biting incident, Shiro's eyes glinted with a true possessive fire. “I want all of you, baby. I want to see how your face breaks from every kind of pleasure and I want to be the one who caused it. I want you to know just how perfect you feel on me.”

 

“Then let me get on you,” Keith said, lurching forward to clasp Shiro's lips in his own. Shiro's fingers slid from him and he moaned into the Alpha's mouth. Hands wrapped around his sides and tugged him closer and Keith came forward eagerly. He rose up on his knees and looked down into Shiro's eyes. This was it. He was elated and terrified all at once. “Help me press down,” he whispered.

 

Shiro gently helped guide him as Keith maneuvered himself to press Shiro's head in properly—a tricky feat for a virgin Omega and nearly impossible when not in heat—but the careful preparation paid off. Shiro's head pressed against the member and Keith gasped.

 

“Push me down on you,” he said breathlessly. He kept his eyes locked on Shiro's as the Alpha gripped his hips harder and then bucked up into. The membrane gave way and Keith swayed forward, shaking.

 

Shiro had him in an instant, cuddled him against his chest and murmured praises and kisses along his neck. “So beautiful, my lovely Omega. So perfect. You did so well. You let me in and it feels so good, you have no idea. I'm in you now, baby, I've got you.”

 

Having Shiro there, as deep as possible, stretching a place he'd never touched before, was overwhelming. His fingers dug deep into Shiro's shoulders and he sat gasping. Shiro rubbed his neck against Keith and rumbled. It was incredibly soothing.

 

“Are you alright, Keith? Does it hurt too much?” he asked.

 

Keith shook his head hard. “Doesn't hurt at all,” he slurred. “It's just a _lot_.” He shifted position and moaned. “I c-can feel you everywhere.”

 

“Do you want me to move?” Shiro asked. He gently kissed his way down Keith's neck and nipped at his shoulder.

 

“Oh _god_ yes,” Keith gasped. “Fuck Shiro yes move wanna feel you.”

 

Shiro growled and gripped Keith's hips _hard_ but still kept his movements slow. It was incredible and Keith couldn't stop babbling. He'd heard vaginal orgasms for Omegas were good, but holy damn this was Next Level Shit.

 

“Shiro it's so good never felt anything like it fuck don't stop oh god Shiro please don't stop don't stop,” Keith pleaded. The possessive and happy Alpha-growl from Shiro's chest triggered a deep instinct inside Keith. He wanted— _craved_ —to please the Alpha, to give him pleasure and show him just how good he felt and how much he trusted him. This was the Alpha whose children he would gladly bare. His body told him how to move the muscles surrounding his vagina channel to pump, rhythmically clenching and massaging Shiro's cock.

 

“Oh shit, Keith,” Shiro gasped. “Oh shit yes like that like that baby that's perfect oh god Keith I'm gonna—"

 

Keith sobbed against Shiro, trembling, not from pain or pleasure but just from the shear amount of emotion he felt as Shiro released in him. It was like being completed, like in this moment Shiro really was his Alpha and Keith truly was his Omega. He wanted so badly for it to last forever, to stay captive in the moment of Shiro's arms around him and his moans rumbling across his chest as he spent himself deep inside Keith, his knot expanding and locking them in place, together, just as they were supposed to be.

 

Warm, perfect, and close, Keith felt certain in that moment that if he asked, Shiro would mate him truly—brand him with his bite mark and take one in return. But he couldn’t ask that. It would practically be entrapment, for what Alpha could say no to a sated Omega in their arms, flush down on their cock with a belly full of seed? He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the aching in his neck and jaw that begged him to bite, pleaded with him to claim this man and make him stay. To ease the pain of need, he rubbed his neck against Shiro’s who grunted in reply and rubbed back in turn, their scents mingling together.

 

“I’m so greedy for you,” Keith admitted softly. “You’ve given me everything and still I want more.” It was the closest he could come to asking.

 

Shiro shifted his hips. “You want more? You want more of my cum in your belly?”

 

Keith’s pulse quickened. In many ways that was a poor substitute for what he truly wanted, but also yes. Hells yes.

 

“Your knot isn’t gone,” Keith pointed out.

 

Shiro chuckled and whispered against his ear. “Then ride me until I come again anyway.”

 

Holy shit that was hot.

 

Held together like they were, there wasn’t much room to move but it was hardly needed—everything was tight and delicious in all the right places and even the small movements Keith could manage had them both gasping. Keith experimented with clenching both of his openings and that did quite a lot for Shiro, judging by the way he whimpered.

 

“Keith, Keith oh god baby make me come,” he begged. “You feel so good on me I need it baby, baby _please_.”

 

“Fuck yes come in me Shiro,” Keith panted, finding a rhythm that had him clenching hard. “Fuck that’s good.”

 

Shiro’s fingers dug deep crescents in Keith’s sides and his head hung back as he came again, and Keith kissed his exposed throat and kept grinding down even as he felt Shiro trembling with oversensitivity.

 

“You have another for me?” Keith asked, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he continued the undulation of his hips. “Can you come again? I’m so greedy for you.”

 

“Take it. Take whatever you need from me, take everything,” Shiro moaned, overspent but willing. “Whatever you need. Use me.”

 

“Damn, Shiro,” Keith gasped, picking up as much speed as he could manage. This was what a heat was supposed to be—desperate need for a partner. He understood it now. He could see why an Omega would be called a slut for begging this hard and this greedily but it wasn’t for _a_ partner: it was for _the_ partner. Of course an Omega would be pleading for more. If it wasn’t with your partner, was it even possible to get enough? He was actually feeling sick from how badly needed Shiro, even as he came again vaginally and pumped Shiro into another release.

 

“God you’re fantastic, look at you,” Shiro said, eyes bleary but still full of awe. “I can’t get enough you either. T-take me again. I can handle it.”

 

Keith was fairly certain this was well beyond the usual Alpha refractory range, because even though some Alphas came again from knot stimulation, coming three times post-knotting couldn’t be normal. On the other hand, acutes and primes weren’t normal, and Keith could smell the desire on Shiro’s skin. If Shiro said he could take it, Keith would do his utmost to comply.

 

Keith could feel cum starting to dribble out of him and it pissed him off that his body wouldn’t hold it in. He wanted it, all of it. He’d never felt so animalistic and it was almost but not quite off-putting to think of it as something important—something _precious_ —that Shiro had given him and he wanted to keep it inside himself.

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Shiro murmured, his eyes cast down to look at Keith’s stomach. Keith hadn’t realized it, but he’d placed a protective hand over his stomach. Shiro took his hand, kissed the palm, and pressed it back down. “You like my cum that much, baby?”

 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered. It was all he could think of to say.

 

Shiro wrapped a hand around Keith's cock for him to pump into and it had him coming in seconds. He wasn't even sure how many times he'd come—the best and perhaps only perk of being an Omega was the variety and number of orgasms one could have—but it was all heaven. Right now, he was the one able to give to Shiro and as the Alpha climaxed again he had tears in his eyes from intense pleasure. Keith wanted to kiss them away but the final pulsing of Shiro's release had him filled to overflowing and the sensation sunk him almost immediately into a deep, deep satiated slump. He could barely feel Shiro's rumblings over the sound of his own sleepy purring.

 

Shiro resettled them and Keith sighed happily. A small part of his brain told him this was biology and hormones and instincts, but most of him simply said “This is safety. This is home. This is bliss.” The hungry chain had no place here, not when the two of them gave and completed another. His purring was the same music to Shiro as the Alpha's rumble was to Keith.

 

But, perhaps biology was still a chain, for can't chains be useful? The prime giving potent scent that only the acute can fully receive—pieces fitting together, like links, circling back. A chain can keep you connected, protected. For how else would an anchor keep a ship in safe harbor? And if a ship craved its anchor, was that such a bad thing?

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith's heat ended at the “perfect” five day mark. He wanted to stay and help Shiro clean up more, do some laundry or something, but the Alpha insisted this was part of his instincts, and Keith was tired enough not to argue it.

 

(Even if he did want the excuse to stay around Shiro longer.)

 

It was with an odd mix of emotions that Keith packed his duffel and got in Shiro's car. On the one hand, he felt comfortable and wrung out (in a very good way) but on the other he felt lonely and empty. His post-heat hormone slump was insane, of course, so he really couldn't decipher everything, but he was _leaving_ and that felt wrong. Riding away hurt, but in all fairness that was partly due to his ass. Once the heat was over, things shifted a bit down there and a certain rawness that had been easy to ignore before made itself known. He squirmed a bit in his seat.

 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked, noticing Keith fidget.

 

“Yeah, just post-heat body weirdness. It's fine. I'm going to go crash for like 12 hours and it'll be long gone by the time I wake up.” Hopefully my stupid Omega instincts will doing better then, too.

 

Far, far too soon Shiro parked his car in front of Keith's apartment. Keith cleared his throat.

 

“Shiro, I don't know how to begin to thank you. For everything. I never would have thought I could have such a great heat. Hell, I didn't think I could even have an average one. Everything you've done for me, it's just...wow. I don't know what to say except thank you and I really, really wish there was something I could do for you. You have no idea how much this meant to me. Thank you,” Keith said. He'd held his voice mostly steady. One for the win column.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said with a soft smile, “it was my pleasure. Truly.”

 

Shiro carried Keith's duffel and walked him to the door. He smiled down at Keith, looking tender, and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Thank you, Keith,” he said.

 

And then he was gone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I given thought to Omega menstruation? Why, yes I have. It's significantly lighter than "regular" menstruation and that vaginal membrane is essentially a larger, thicker hymen and still allows for the passage of blo--you know what? You don't need the details lol. Just know I've been thinking of this shit. Because reasons. Also: do fem Omegas pair up in this world? Can they have satisfying heats? Why, yes they can and do. Fingers, tongues, toys, and frankly none of our business. All genders can and do go for each other, but I am thinking of this more like a traditional Omegaverse where betas make up the majority of the of the population and Alphas generally go for Omegas, etc. But yeah. Anyone can and does have perfectly satisfying sex lives. 
> 
> This is probably not why you read the author notes, lol.
> 
> Are y'all mad at Shiro for not making a move? Keith and his mum will speak about it next chapter. ;) Also, I've decided that this will *likely* have two more chapters. I kinda want to do the wrap up separate from the, uh, smut finale. However! It will depend on the length of the chapter. I dunno. I've done an absolutely terrible job estimating scene length lately. 
> 
> Btw, did anyone notice that Lance managed to score Pidge's phone number at some point? Because Keith didn't notice, lol, but he had a pretty good reason to be distracted. That was a few chapters back. 
> 
> You guys have given me so many lovely comments lately! I promise to respond. <3 Just kind of out of it the last few days and somehow it seemed like work(??) to type up that many replies. But seriously--your comments are amazing and mean the world to me and every comment inspires me to write. <3
> 
> AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: y'all need to go see this amazing fanart by the lovely seiteki9 who drew the blowjob scene and *ahem* BLEW me away. I'm tired enough that I think I'm hilarious. Someday I'm going to figure out how to embed links. You'll seeeeee.
> 
> http://seiteki9.tumblr.com/post/173396040449/soooo-i-was-asked-by-my-friend-if-i-was-okay-with


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance gets back his toys, Krolia gives some very good advice, and the boys reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big news at the end of the chapter. :3

 

“Keith, I’m a huge supporter of post-heat slumps, but it has been two days since you got back and I need _details_ , my man,” Lance said. “Spill.”

 

Keith sighed as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He really had put this off as long as he could. He joined his roommates at the table.

 

“I got sick a few times, but it wasn’t bad, and he was insanely attentive and nice. He even made a nest,” Keith said, hoping to distract Lance from his more pointed questions.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Hunk said. “That’s like, not Alpha behavior, right? But you weren’t there to make your own nest, so he did it for you.”

 

“Yes but the sex,” Lance persisted.

 

So much for that distraction.

 

“Dude,” Hunk said, smacking Lance on the arm and making him yelp.

 

“It was world-shattering and none of your business,” Keith replied. “Also, his work made us sign a nondisclosure agreement, so I legally can’t tell you more.”

 

Thanks for the save, HR!

 

“I’m sure there was a clause in there about best friend privileges,” Lance scoffed.

 

“I promise you there was not,” Keith smiled.

 

“Keith, my dude, sometimes in life you’ve got to read between the lines,” Lance said sagely, chewing with his mouth open. “Anyway, you at least need to tell me what happened with the surprise I packed for you. I believe some trust may have been breached.”

 

“Oh god, please don’t talk about this when I’m here,” Hunk shuddered. “And Lance, take responsibly for your actions. You gave him your toys and told him to ‘get some’. Deal with the consequences.”

 

Keith groaned. “For the last time Lance, I didn’t use your stupid toys.”

 

“And yet you haven’t returned them,” Lance sniffed.

 

Keith hadn’t unpacked yet and it had absolutely nothing to do with the lingering hints of Alpha scent on his duffel. Absolutely. Nothing.

 

Keith shoved his chair back and went to his room to fetch the toys. He dumped them on Lance’s lap as Hunk protested that this really shouldn’t be done while people who were bothering no one were trying to eat, in peace, at the kitchen table, which was a scared place.

 

“Seriously dude, why would I want your shitty dildos when I had actual Alpha cock available?” Keith said, shaking his head as he sat back down.

 

“Hurtful.” Lance cradled one of the toys. “Don't listen to him, Betty, you're perfect.”

 

“Anyway,” Hunk said meaningfully, “how’re you doing, buddy? I know your post-heat slumps are terrible, but you seem down not…sick.”

 

Damn the sweet, thoughtful Beta and his observational skills.

 

“I misread things,” Keith said with a hard edge to his voice which clearly said I Am Not Going To Talk About This.

 

“That sucks, dude,” Hunk said, patting his shoulder.

 

“Have you told your mom?” Lance asked, sitting up a bit straighter. “Because you might want to warn Shiro to go into hiding.”

 

(Not a bad consideration, actually.)

 

“Just texted her a few things. I told her I’d call today.”

 

“Good luck, bro,” Lance said solemnly. “You let us know if you need anything.”

 

“Don’t you people have midterms or something today?” Keith said. “Stop being nice and get out of here.”

 

“Noooo, don’t make me go,” Lance wailed dramatically, but he nonetheless left with Hunk a few minutes later.

 

Having put it off for as long as possible, Keith had to admit defeat and after cleaning the kitchen (totally not because he was stalling) he sat on his bed and called his mother.

 

“Hi, Mom,” he said, stretching out.

 

“Hi, sweetheart! How are you feeling?” Krolia’s cheerful voice came through the phone.

 

“Healthy, I guess. Definitely the best heat I’ve had by a mile. I’m going to see Dr. Allura today to get cleared to go back to campus. Just in time to have missed all midterms,” he added ruefully. “So, that’ll be fun to do over spring break.”

 

“And how are you _feeling_?” she pressed, because she was a mom and there was no way around this conversation.

 

“Pretty grossed out, because you’re going to have to take Lance on a date. With Dad.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, what happened? What went wrong?”

 

“Why do you think something went wrong, Mom?” Keith asked, suddenly very tired. “He didn’t ask me out. That’s all there is to it.”

 

“Keith...,” Krolia said, sounding very unconvinced.

 

“It's fine, Mom. He didn't ask me out—that's it. He didn't ask me to stay. He called me a perfect Omega and said he was my Alpha and he didn't ask me to stay.” Was he crying? Fuck. “And it's my fault because I bit him and he thinks it was his fault for not stopping me and that he failed me but he didn't, Mom, it was all me and I _told_ him that and he didn't believe me.”

 

“Oh honey,” Krolia said gently. “Tell me, what happened after you bit him?”

 

“I hid in the bathroom and threw up for half an hour straight,” Keith grimaced.

 

“Sweetheart, of course he didn't believe you. It was still during your heat and you were distressed. He wasn't in any state to be rational then. Tell him again. Not now—I think you two both need a few more days to calm your hormones down—but tell him again.”

 

“Mom, he was _crying_. He was begging me not leave him and said he would do better but it was my fault. I don't think...I don't think he's going to see that, ever,” Keith said, angrily smearing a tear from his eye.

 

“Then I'll tell him,” Krolia said simply.

 

“Mom, _please_ do not kill the nice Alpha who gave me the best heat of my life. Please? Also, why did you think it was okay for me to bite him?! That was terrible advice!”

 

“If you did try to bite, the only two options were to stop you or let you. I didn't think you'd be able to handle an outright rejection of an attempted bite during your first shared heat. You know, I thought Shiro-chan was being overly cautious when he asked me about it, but it turns he was right to worry,” Krolia mused. “I'm glad.”

 

“Okay, please stop calling him 'Shiro-chan'. And also, why are you glad?!” Keith said with exasperation.

 

“Because it means you felt safe. You had an Alpha you trusted and wanted. That's why you tried to bite him, sweetheart. Listen, bodies and hormones are crazy, but there's a few things they don't lie about. You might have gotten all giggly-smitten with an Alpha crush from a heat, but you wouldn't have felt _safe_ with him if you weren't actually taken care of,” Krolia said. “That’s what happens in a good heat. You tried to bite him because he succeeded, and now he's miserable because he didn't know what success looks like.”

 

“Mom, I think you're reading too much into this,” Keith protested.

 

“No I'm not, honey. I watch the news,” Krolia replied, a smile in her voice. “Your Alpha looks like shit.”

 

“Please don't call him my Alpha,” Keith sighed. There was too much for Keith to think about and process, but he knew one thing: his mother hadn't decided to try and fix things herself yet, which meant things probably weren't as bad as he thought (and she was still calling him Shiro-chan, which meant she wasn’t actively planning to kill him). “Look, I have an appointment with Dr. Allura that I need to get ready for. I'll think about what you said and I'll call you again later, okay? Say hi to Dad and everyone.”

 

“I will, sweetie. Have a good day.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Dr. Allura cleared Keith to return to campus and he spent the next several days making up his midterm requirements for his classes. Hunk and Lance had both left for vacation and while he missed their cheerful banter, he was also grateful for a little bit of quiet. You know, the kind that was perfect for overthinking every single aspect of everything and left you no closer to a decision. That kind. It wasn't until Keith's second visit to Dr. Allura that he realized this situation had a time limit on it—he needed to go back on suppressants in the next few days.

 

“I must say, I'm so grateful to you both for all the information you've been willing to share,” Dr. Allura smiled. “It's been immensely helpful and I believe we'll be able to put a lot of it to use very soon.”

 

“That's good to hear,” Keith said. Considering all the kindhearted doctor had done for him, he was thrilled to hear he'd helped out. Well, “thrilled” was a stretch. He was a wee bit too preoccupied to summon actual emotion at the moment. But he was happy for her. Ish.

 

“It's been a long road and we've still got a long way to go, but we're learning more everyday,” she encouraged. “We are all in this together.”

 

“We?” he asked.

 

“You, me, the whole team, the donors, everyone,” Dr. Allura said.

 

Right. Not specifically Shiro. He cleared his throat.

 

“Did Shiro come by for a, um, post-heat interview?” he asked.

 

“Oh no, he's quite busy. We conducted his interview over the phone. Why do you ask?” Dr. Allura said, tilting her head. “There's not much I can share with you—privacy laws—but is there something specific you need to know?”

 

Keith scratched at the back of his neck. “Nah, just wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't look good on the news.” Not that he had been watching every single day or anything.

 

Dr. Allura smiled gently. Keith cringed. Time to give sympathy to the silly little Omega who fell in love with his first heat partner because hormones are awesome.

 

“I think you need to speak with him. There's something I believe he needs to share with you and I see that he has ignored my advice. Here, I'm giving you your prescription for your next round of supplements, but before you take them, go talk to Mr. Shirogane, okay?” she said, handing him a sheet of script paper covered with indiscernible doctor handwriting.

 

“Okay, um thanks. The pharmacy will be able to read this, right?” he said.

 

Dr. Allura chuckled. “Good luck to you, Keith.”

 

He was fairly certain she meant with Shiro but found it a bit ominous considering what he'd just asked her. He stuffed the script in his pocket. It wasn’t like he was going to fill it today anyway. He had other plans.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It would be a waste of money not to actually go knock on the door. Ubers weren’t cheap (or maybe Keith was just poor). He could have just called. Texted, emailed, sent a carrier pigeon. But talking face to face is the proper thing to do for important discussions, right? And if Keith was craving a whiff of the Alpha like a dying man in a desert craved water, well that was just added incentive. All of these thoughts and yet here he was, still standing on the sidewalk like an absolute moron.

 

Okay, pep talk. Don’t be nervous—you’ve both already seen each other naked and had rampant amounts of sex, so obviously there’s base level attraction. You’re just showing your naked heart instead of your body, right? Right. Your naked, fragile heart that is pounding like crazy and just wants you to run the fuck away already, thank you. But he’s a nice guy. The worst that will happen is he turns you down. Oh god. But he’ll be nice about it. Oh god oh god but he already turned you down nicely didn’t he that’s what it meant when he dumped your stupid ass self on your doorstop and left. Fuck fuck fuck go be a man and knock on the door. Be. A. Man. _AndgoknockonthedoorforfuckssakeomgjustKNOCKALREADY_.

 

(Okay, that was probably too hard.)

 

Keith heard movement and the sound of Shiro’s perfect laughter as someone walked to the door. The door swung up to reveal not Shiro but a smiling Omega with scruffy hair and dancing eyes.

 

“Hello there. I didn’t order anything but it looks like you still delivered just fine,” the Omega said, leaning in the doorway and sounding for all the world like Lance.

 

“Oh, um. Is Shiro here?” Keith asked hesitantly.

 

“He is out of his mind,” the Omega grinned, “or he’s about to be. Yo lover boy,” he called over his shoulder. “Get your fine ass up here and see what destiny has brought you.”

 

Shiro scrambled to the door and stepped around the Omega. “Keith,” he said breathlessly.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have just dropped by,” Keith said. “I kinda wasn’t thinking.” At all. Or ever.

 

“It’s fine, really,” Shiro stressed. “What did you need?”

 

“No, no, sorry. I should have called first,” Keith mumbled. Of course Shiro had company. A healthy, attractive Omega of appropriate age. Who had made him laugh. Fuck. “I wanted to borrow the next season of, um, that series.” You know—the one we watched in bed together, naked, in between rounds of sex so passionate that I can’t even remember the name of the damn show.

 

“Actually, why don’t you two just watch it now,” the Omega piped up, peaking around Shiro’s shoulder. “I was just leaving.”

 

“You were?” Shiro asked, baffled.

 

Shiro’s guest pushed past him. “Hi!” he said, sticking out his hand. “I’m Matt! I’m this dumb idiot’s friend and I only like women. You should ask this big lug what’s the story with his baggy eyes—it’s a good one! I have a whole bunch of really important things that I need to do. Bye now!”

 

“Um, it was nice to meet you,” Keith called out after him. The Omega waved without turning around.

 

“So, would you like to come in…?” Shiro asked awkwardly.

 

No, I’d like to run and hide under a rock. Forever. But _damn_ you smell good…

 

Keith followed Shiro back to the living room and they sat down. Shiro looked so damn good. Keith want to press into him, suck along his neck and then capture his lips as he ground down and keep it together, Keith. Also, Shiro looked terrible. Make up at the studio must have helped a lot because he didn’t look this bad on the news. In person, his eyes were sunken and hollow and his skin was too pale.

 

“So, what’s the story behind your baggy eyes?” Keith said, hoping he sounded easy-going and natural. In truth, he was dripping with concern but didn’t want to alarm the Alpha with the force of his feelings.

 

“Just not sleeping well,” Shiro said, looking sheepish.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Boring story.”

 

“Alpha instincts post-heat,” Shiro said. He sounded pained and looked away. “Since I’m sleeping alone, I keep waking up to look for my partner.”

 

“Oh fuck, Shiro, I’m so sorry. Is it because I bit you?”

 

“No,” Shiro chuckled dryly. “Don’t worry. It’s not your fault. I thought this might happen.”

 

Keith’s stomach churned. On top of all the many, many other things Shiro had been prepared to give him, Shiro had been willing to endure whatever nightmare the post-heat would leave him with. He had caused this man nothing but trouble from the start.

 

Keith swallowed hard and looked away so Shiro wouldn’t see the tears the threatening to gather in his eyes. His gaze fell on the framed poster.

 

“So, was Matt the one who gave you that?” he asked, gesturing to the poster.

 

“Oh! I was going to get you the series,” Shiro said, springing up. “And yes he was.”

 

“Shiro, sit down. It’s fine. That was an excuse,” Keith said. “I came here to ask you something.”

 

Shiro sat back down and clasped his hands together. Keith could see his knuckles whiten. There was no way he didn’t know what Keith was going to ask about.

 

“Listen,” Keith said, licking his suddenly-too-dry lips, “there's just one thing I need to know: if I hadn't bitten you, would that have changed anything between us?”

 

A complicated emotion passed over Shiro’s face. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, if I hadn't bitten you...if you hadn't 'failed' the heat...would you have asked me out?” Keith said. His heart was so loud in his ears he almost missed Shiro’s answer.

 

Pain spread across the Alpha’s face. “….no,” he said finally.

 

Fuck.

 

“Oh. Um, okay. I…I really misread the situation. I’m still grateful for everything. Sorry for disrupting your evening,” Keith said as he rose shakily from his seat.

 

“Keith wait,” Shiro said desperately. “It’s not like that. I _am_ attracted to you. I am really, really attracted to you in so many ways, but it’s just not something I can act on. I _can't_. I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t understand, but…it’s okay, Shiro,” he said gently. “And you don’t owe me an explanation. Thank you for everything. Really.” He turned to leave.

 

“Could I give you one anyway?” Shiro said. He looked sick and utterly lost and it broke Keith’s heart.

 

Keith sat back down immediately and Shiro sighed in relief.

 

“Keith, you biting me…it wasn’t my first mistake. I…I had a bad rut, too. If I thought that I could safely be with you, I would ask you out in a heartbeat. No, more than that—I would ask to be your mate. But that’s not something I can do. You deserve so much better. You _need_ better than me. I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro said. He was definitely fighting tears.

 

A bad rut? That scared Keith. But, if Shiro’s rut mistake was anything like his heat “mistake”, it was nothing they couldn’t handle together.

 

“Shiro, I don’t know what happened during your rut, but at least for my heat it wasn't your fault. And maybe it wasn't mine either. It happened. We can't undo that. But, the reason why it happened was a good thing. It happened because I was so safe and loved and taken care of that I wanted to make you mine. I wanted to stay. It happened because you passed the test, Shiro. I wanted to stay.”

 

Shiro was now definitely crying. Keith moved from his couch to Shiro’s and placed a hand on the Alpha’s knee.

 

“Is it not worth it to try?” he said quietly.

 

“It's not worth it to hurt you,” Shiro whispered.

 

“Do you remember what you told me about how you felt needy and possessive about me? You said it was unbearable to think of anyone else helping me with my heat. You said the other Alphas were unworthy to help me. Do you still feel that way? Because I need to go back on suppressants soon, and...they’ll be from someone else. Shiro, I don't want anyone but you. Is it really not worth it to try? Because I want to. You’re an amazing man. Please, Shiro. Can we try?” Keith asked. He knew he was gripping Shiro’s knee too hard but the point of contact was all that was keeping him grounded—like an anchor in a storm.

 

“I’m not as selfless as you think, Keith. I _have_ to donate. My scent glands produce too much oil.”

 

“Shiro, you’re a giving, generous man. I know you are. And it doesn’t matter why you donate—you’ve helped dozens of Omegas live more normal lives. Tell me—is this something we can work on together, or should I leave? Because I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you to be you.”

 

(And I think you're perfect.)

 

At that, Shiro flung his arms around Keith pulled him into a crushing embrace, his sob muffled against Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Oh _god_ , Keith, please don’t leave,” he begged. “I’ll do better. I’ll _be_ better.”

 

“I don’t need that; I just need you,” Keith promised, clinging to Shiro and kissing his hair until Shiro lifted his face and Keith could finally take his lips. “We’ll work on it. We’ll work on everything. Together.”

 

“Together,” Shiro agreed, kissing back for all he was worth. “Together.”

 

Neither man slept much that night, and they couldn't have been happier about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you~ Got some good news for you. :3 All hail Seiteki for she hath delivered the encouragement and wisdom necessary for a SEQUEL FIC! Congrats to us all (me included)--there will be a Shiro rut. XD It won't happen *immediately* as I want to do a few of my Plance prompts first (I know I keep saying that) but it will happen fairly soon.
> 
> I want to say thank you to you guys for your insane amount of support. It's incredible and intimidating and AWESOME. I know this fandom has some issues, but you guys are the best and I love writing for people who are so passionate about these characters. Sheith 4 lyfe! 
> 
> I had some more Omegaverse Facts I was gonna lay on y'all but I can't remember now what they were. Guess you'll have to wait until the sequel~~ 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> PS: Did y'all like how I got around the fact I never named the series they're watching? ;^; My bad.

**Author's Note:**

> For useless posts and fanfic news, follow my tumblr: decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


End file.
